Siempre fuiste tú
by yumita
Summary: Akane llega a la casa de los Saotome, junto a su padre. Ranma y Ryoga son hermanos, ambos se enamoran de ella... ¿Qué problemas acarreará esto, a la antes pacífica casa Saotome?
1. Chapter 1

**LA VISITA**

El hombre observa con desbordante emoción aquella postal que sostiene y admira cuan tesoro más preciado... ¡y es que no es para menos!! La vida no puede ofrecerle benevolencia mejor, ya que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, está por cumplirse su más anhelada voluntad, aquella que por años ha sido su compañera, aquella que cuenta con el poder inocuo de obligarlo a esbozar una sonrisa soñadora cada vez que el ocio hace de su imaginación la más inocente e ingenua felicidad.... ¡Es que ha llegado a dudar de la promesa, y por ende, del reencuentro!, pero esta tarde el destino le ofrece la culpabilidad misma, en elegante postal... ¡Oh, pero ni la culpabilidad es tal para arrebatarle la felicidad otorgada!!

-**¡¡Nodoka!!**- invocó a su mujer que bien sabe se encuentra en la habitación contigua, es decir, la cocina.

-**¿Qué sucede, amor?**- cuestiona Nodoka, asomándose por el comedor.

-**¿Puedes ir a avisarle a Ranma y a Ryoga que los quiero aquí cuanto antes?- **le pide y añade-** tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles, y a ti también… ¡Esta mañana ha llegado una excelente noticia!**- sonrió.

La mujer optó por mirarle inquisitivamente, no es común que en su marido la alegría pueda más que la seriedad que tan a menudo tiende a mostrar y con la que cree, se ha acostumbrado..., por esto, concibe que ha de ser 'aquella noticia' un hecho de suma importancia, así que, curiosa, se atreve a inmiscuirse:

-**¿A sí? ¿De qué se trata?**

-**Ya lo verás, Nodoka… Ya lo verás... **-persiste el misterio al igual que la sonrisa.

No, esto no sólo lo incumbe a él, es algo que incumbe a todos los Saotome..., pero ¿qué?

Lanza un suspiro y se encamina al dojo en dónde sus hijos, como cada tarde de domingo, se entregan a la práctica.

* * *

-**¡Vamos, Ryoga! ¡Con más fuerza!**- le exige el mayor, observando a su hermano en actitud desafiante y a esto contribuye la arrogante sonrisa- **No porque seas un año menor tendré compasión de ti.**

La frasecita no puede ser peor acogida por su receptor.

-**¡Ya cállate, Ranma!**- exclama Ryoga, con el ceño fruncido, exterioriza todo el coraje cuánto le causó la actitud que considera pedante, pero bastante propia con quién sostiene un vínculo sanguíneo.

Lanza una patada..., para su desgracia, perfectamente esquivada.

-**Eres demasiado lento, hermanito**- y le saca la lengua.

El chico aprieta los puños, detestando la repetida, y para él, desesperante situación en la que siempre es él el que pierde...., ¡¿No le basta acaso con su popularidad, con su atractivo al que considera superior al de él?! Todo en su 'querido' pariente es superioridad....

Ranma retrocede de un salto aún portando la sarcástica e inquietante sonrisa.

-**¡Ya verás, Ranma!**- reacciona, corriendo hasta él a una velocidad sorprende y no por ello insuperable, ya que las intenciones de golpearlo y aunque sea rozarlo, son poderosas y alimentadas de rencor dedicado a aquel que le espera confiado y sonriente.

-**¡¡Basta!!**- interrumpe Nodoka, y todo cuanto acontece se congela.

Ryoga a pocos pasos de alcanzar a su hermano, y éste que ha punto estuvo de esquivar el advertido ataque.

-** Su padre, tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. **-agrega.

-**¿Algo importante?**- cuestionaron ambos hermanos al unísono, con sus miradas clavadas en su madre con descubierta intriga y escondido recelo debido a la interrupción.

La mujer asiente.

-**¿y no sabes qué es?**- cuestiona el chico menor, olvidando por completo la molestia nacida, y es que la incertidumbre es justificada..., ¿qué puede ser, si en Nerima nunca sucede nada??

-**Lamentablemente, no**- responde, y añade con una pequeña sonrisa- **Sólo sé que su padre ha estado muy feliz desde que una postal llegó. **-hace una pausa para un pestañeo desconcertado, y añade- **Los esperamos en el comedor**- anuncia y seguidamente abandona el dojo en tranquilidad.

Transcurridos unos instantes en los que el par de chicos se halló sumergido en el mar de la incertidumbre, en un lapso de silencio en los que cada quién armó sus propias teorías...., sus propias, aunque absurdas teorías, y entre tanto, una interrogante escapó.

-**¿Qué será?**- cuestiona Ryoga, con la mirada perdida.

-**No lo sé...**-responde acompañando sus palabras, con el gesto de alzar los hombros con marcada indiferencia- **pero para que papá esté contento, debe ser algo malo** -y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida, agregando con sinceridad- **por cierto, haz mejorado mucho ¡te estás convirtiendo en un gran artista marcial!.**

Ryoga se detuvo perplejo, ¡la frase sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa!! Nunca un elogio le fue entregado, ni siquiera de su padre quién parecía guardarlos todos para el hijo pródigo.

El chico clavó sus ojos castaños en la salida, por dónde su hermano desapareció de su vista...., ¡El corazón le impide hacer otra cosa que valorar las palabras cálidamente recibidas!!

Así bien, con los ojos vidriosos debido a la emoción que le corroe con energía, pronuncia:

-**Lo dijo…** -contento y de dispone a conducir sus pasos al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Golpea una y otra vez la puerta de madera.

-**¡Ranma, ya quieres apresurarte, estoy seguro que ni las chicas se demoran tanto como tú!!**- estalla, y tras esto gruñe, y es que no sabe en qué tarda tanto el chico, si en bañarse o en admirar su reflejo, porque bien sabe que esta última es una de sus actividades favoritas.

De repente la puerta se abre y el atractivo chico de coleta azabache y claro mirar, le dedica una sonrisa.

-**Es todo tuyo....**- y pasa por al lado de él en dirección a su cuarto.

Ryoga se introdujo al cuarto no sin antes lanzar a su hermano una mirada fulminante, olvidando por completo toda mínima muestra de afecto que pudo haber experimentado hacia él instantes antes cuando éste, generoso, le brindó una frase alentadora.

* * *

La mujer indaga en su mirar y la incomodidad le ha venido acompañando, precisamente, desde que su querida esposa entró en el comedor, y es que cada vez que posa la mirada sobre la suya, parece traspasar la gruesa barrera de la mirada para enfrascarse con osadía en sus más íntimos pensamientos. Así que, sus intentos por ignorar la presencia femenina le han sido vanos...

-**Genma, ¿no me vas a adelantar nada?**- soltó Nodoka de repente.

-**Eres muy curiosa…**- musitó él dando paso a una pequeña y prácticamente inapreciable sonrisa- **pero no. Esto incumbe fundamentalmente a los niños.**

-**¿A los niños?**- no esconde su indignación-** Ranma tiene dieciséis y Ryoga quince, ya no son niños.**

¡Vaya que ha de ser un gran bochorno si alguien -_sin contar sus hijos_- se llegase a enterar de la valentía que sólo esa mujer es capaz de arrebatarle con tan sólo una reprimenda o una mirada sagaz!!

-**Bueno, a mi parecer se comportan igual que uno.... **-se justifica, sosteniendo la seriedad.

-**En eso tienes razón....**- dice a modo de resignación.

Y luego, de vuelta al intercambio de miradas y una de ellas, es evadida, por la simple incomodidad que la fémina disfruta provocando en él...., aunque aparente no notarlo. ¡Y con qué facilidad ella ignora su poca estabilidad emocional!!

* * *

El menor de los Saotome, se halla sumergido en el agua caliente disfrutando en plenitud de toda la relajación que ésta es capaz de otorgarle. Los entrenamientos siempre consiguen su total cansancio, así como su abatimiento... ¡Oh, pero ésta vez no fue tan mal!! Aún las vanagloriosas palabras tienen cabida en su memoria..., y es que viniendo de un chico como su hermano, son estas dignas de toda adoración posible.

Con la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados..., llanamente esboza una sonrisa porque tanta paz es bien recibida.

No obstante, no puede evitar pensar en el pasado..., en aquello que otro posee y él no...

-**Ranma… siempre has sido tú el favorito....**- susurra entre dientes -**desde pequeños fuiste tú mejor que yo en las artes marciales, el que tenía más suerte con las chicas…**- abre sus ojos y con rencor continúa con su monologo sin audiencia-** La verdad, aún no sé qué te encontraban, la mayoría de las chicas que conozco se acercaron a mí con la esperanza de acercarse a ti y no lo entiendo. Siempre fuiste tú…**-suspiró y se puso de pie, ya que por lo visto, su tan preciada paz le fue interrumpida por quién ni siquiera está presente.

* * *

-**¿Y tu hermano?**- cuestiona la mujer.

El chico tras sentarse y lanzar una mirada suspicaz a su padre, le contesta con indiferencia:

-**se está bañando**- y vuelve a posar su mirada en el hombre- **¿Y bien, papá? ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?**

Lo ve fruncir el ceño, y seguidamente negar con la cabeza.

-**Falta tu hermano**- responde y añade -**No iniciaré hasta que él llegue.**

Ranma resopla evidenciando su fastidio frente a lo escuchado..., desliza la vista con lentitud a su madre y en ella puede percibir la misma incertidumbre. Y se permite sonreír leve y brevemente, porque a la mirada que Nodoka le dedica a quién finge no percatarse de ello, le es denegado su sobrenatural propósito.

-**Ya estoy aquí...**- habló Ryoga, ingresando al comedor dando paso a una sonrisa por parte de Nodoka, otra por parte de Genma y un desagradable fruncimiento de labios por parte de su hermano... ¡y es que hasta su presencia le es un completo fastidio!

Con la clara intención de molestarlo un poco, se sentó al lado de su hermano y la respuesta le era del todo favorecedora, ya que, por el rabillo del ojo pudo deleitarse con la mueca que se trazó en el atractivo rostro.

-**Comenzaré entonces**- dice Genma esbozando una sonrisa, y mostró finalmente la postal-**Hoy llegó esto.**

-**¿Una postal? ¿De dónde?**- cuestiona su esposa, observando con curiosidad aquello que Genma sostiene y consigue reconocer que es el mismo preciado objeto que el hombre le derramó lágrimas hace un rato.

-**De China.**- contesta con sencillez.

-**¿De China?**- le es cuestionado en unísono.

-**Sí, de China**- responde con total naturalidad frente a un hecho de tanta importancia para él, y añade- **Es de un viejo amigo mío que conocí en mi adolescencia, en mis años de entrenamientos. Resulta que en ese tiempo, él y yo hicimos el pacto de que nuestros hijos se casarían algún día y uniríamos de esta forma las escuelas: Tendo y Saotome.- **explica.

-**¿Casamiento?**- saltan Ranma y Ryoga, frente al escandaloso término..., y por supuesto que las opiniones frente a la breve explicación, no se hicieron esperar para ser manifestadas con fuerza.

-**¡Que estupidez!**- clama el chico de coleta, fulminando a su progenitor con la mirada.

-**¿Te refieres a un compromiso arreglado como en la antigüedad?**- se atreve a indagar Ryoga, quién seguidamente agrega risueño- **Qué interesante.. y qué 'lindo' se vería Ranma vestido de terno junto a una chica horrible.**

La escena que ha acudido a su mente para hacer de sus labios una sonrisilla burlona y mal acogida, le sentó de maravilla...., oh, pero la crueldad sí que es gigantesca y más aquella que arremete prudentemente contra él, puesto que un golpe no se halla en la lista de sus conveniencias dadas las presencias paternales...., así que, por ello, puede jactarse de imaginar y comentar cuánto se le venga en gana.

-**¿Y por qué no tú? Yo tengo mis propios planes… -**recibe como contestación a su imaginación desbordante y dichosa, por aquel que con aparente indiferencia y tranquilidad, dicta en su mente cada una de las maldades que le esperan.

-**No me digas...- **sonríe el chico y se atreve a indagar **- ¿Cuáles?**

El aludido le dedica una sonrisa vestida de amabilidad y le contesta:

**-Seré campeón** **del arte marcial estilo libre, ¿no es obvio??**

**-¿y eso qué demonios tiene que ver con el compromiso?**- se permite fruncir el ceño.

-**¡qué no tendré tiempo para tonterías!!**- le responde altanero y seguro.

Sus oídos agotados de escuchar frases carentes de toda elocuencia, y su voz, de repente, cree conveniente hacerse escuchar para poder fin a tanta palabrería.

-**¡¡Silencio!!**- ¡Listo!! Sólo bastaba un poco de severidad para que el silencio volviera a hacer de las suyas, al menos por unos instantes, entonces, prosigue con un tono demandante- **Uno de ustedes deberá casarse con la hija de Soun, por el honor de nuestra familia.**

¡Y por supuesto!! Que la interrogante más lógica no podía aguardar demasiado.

-**¿Es bonita?**- pronuncia Ryoga, clavando con interés sus pupilas en el progenitor de faz neutra.

-**¡Vaya! parece que mi hermanito está muy interesado en esa chica.....**- sonríe un burlón y animado Ranma, observándolo de reojo para captar cada gesto que él hiciera y que evidenciase la verdad que cubren sus lanzadas palabras....,¡Oh, pero éste ha aprendido de las lecciones pasadas!! por ello, no se entretiene ni gasta su tiempo en inventar alguna respuesta agresiva, únicamente no despega la mirada de su padre porque la respuesta le es de suma importancia.

-**La verdad es que... -**hace una pausa, debatiéndose entre decir la verdad o inventarle a la desconocida una belleza de carácter dudoso..., recobrando un poco de cordura, de decide por lo primero-**...., no lo sé**- sin dar tiempo a alguna reprimenda, se apresura a agregar- **Sólo sé que se llama Akane Tendo, que tiene la edad de Ryoga y que también practica las artes marciales.**

Demasiada información....

-**Interesante...**- fue lo que escapó los labios de Ryoga, considerando lo dicho como una ventaja...., y es que ¡quién sabe!!, puede que sea esta su oportunidad de oro, después de compartir con su hermano la preparatoria siendo la diferencia entre ambos bastante notable, y que por ende las féminas se inclinen a quién luce ojos grisáceos, estupendo físico y uno que otro trofeo de artes marciales, puede que un compromiso componga una relación amorosa.... y le haga sentir un poco más feliz cada día, hasta llegar a alcanzar su autoestima extraviada en alguno de los recuerdos solitarios de una infancia plagada de preferencias.

-**Akane.... Lindo nombre**- comenta Ranma abiertamente- **pero jamás me casaría con una chica a la que ni siquiera conozco.**

El chico, sentado a su lado, consideró esto como otra ventaja.

Ajeno posa su mirada sobre a la callada mujer, que hasta ese entonces guarda cada improperio que se cruza por su mente por concebirlos inapropiados..., pero este que la observa, insensato se atreve a cuestionar:

-**¿Nodoka cariño, qué es lo que te ocurre? **

La mujer pestañea un par de veces antes de enfocar el rostro de quién le habla.

-**Nada...., es sólo que no recordaba esa promesa**- esboza una sonrisa pequeña y forzada-, **seré sincera, cariño... No me gusta nada esto del compromiso.**

Ryoga alza su rostro a una velocidad inimaginable, para mirarle con decepción y desaprobación...., y es que ya conoce cuán maleable puede llegar a ser su padre cuando se trata de la opinión de Nodoka, y ya puede dar por finalizada la idea porque si a ella no le parece, no se hace y punto.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con mamá**- coopera Ranma, sonriéndole.

El gesto trazado en el rostro de Genma, no podía significar otra cosa que neutralidad porque es esta una de sus mejores armas.

-**Lo siento cariño, pero esta vez las cosas no se harán como tú quieres**- dice autoritario, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con aquella nueva actitud, y es que el hombre en realidad está decidido y ello puede leerse claramente en sus pupilas- **Es mi sueño unir ambas escuelas...**- añade, y eso ha sido todo...., pero en lugar de escuchar la reprimenda que creyó se le entregaría, lo único que escuchó es un dulce y cálido:

-**Confío en ti Genma, sé que harás lo que mejor convenga a nuestros hijos ....**- suspira y prosigue- **estoy sorprendida, con esto me has demostrado que esto es muy importante para ti, y espero que las cosas resulten como lo tienes planeado-** y tras esto, una sonrisa le es dirigida en señal de apoyo, una que es profundamente valorada.

-**Gracias, Nodoka....**- musita, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma y Ryoga continúan sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido. El hombre se reveló frente a su esposa, por primera vez considerando más sus propias opiniones...., una leve sonrisa tuvo lugar en ambos rostros.

-**¿Y... Cuando llegan, cariño?**- se aventuró a cuestionar Nodoka.

Le es respondido de forma inmediata.

-**Llegarán mañana, no especificaron la hora- **y seguidamente, desliza su mirada para posarla sobre sus hijos- **Espero que sean amables...**-era una advertencia, más clara no podía ser expresada.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente...

Es testigo del esperado estallido de su hija, esa chica furibunda que le ha lanzado cientos de maldiciones y uno que otro improperio que se le dedicó en un prudente susurro.

-**¡Esto es ridículo!**- reclama la joven de largo cabello azulado, devastando con la mirada al hombre que camina a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella- **¡No puedo creer que me hayas comprometido con un completo desconocido! ¡De todas las cosas por las que me has hecho pasar papá, ésta ha sido lejos la peor! **-no se detiene, ¡Oh, porque esta vez no piensa guardarse las reservas de su furia, este sentimiento colosal que arremete contra aquel que se digna a responder un simple:

-**Descuida hija…**- utiliza voz ronca, y con un tanto de insensatez y cansancio, pronuncia- **no pensé que te molestaría tanto.**

¡Uyyy! ¡Cuán cansada está de aquel hombre que tan indiferente es!....., no le cabe en la cabeza que un padre pueda y tenga el derecho de hacer y deshacer cuánto de le antoje con la vida de su hijo, y como la paciencia nunca fue una de sus más relucientes virtudes...

-**¡¿Qué demonios hablas?!! ¡Un compromiso NO puede tomarse tan a la ligera!! ¡¡Me conoces y debiste haber supuesto que me enfurecería contigo!!**- continúa la chica con un apreciado tono rojizo decorando graciosamente sus mejillas, gruñe y apresura el paso- **Mejor apurémonos en llegar a esa bendita casa antes de que nos pille la lluvia…**

El cielo advertía silencioso su próxima revelación.

-**Ay Akane, te casarás con el hijo de un amigo muy confiable. Es un pacto que hicimos, poniendo el honor de nuestras familias de por medio. **-le habla, pero ésta parece inmune completamente a su irracional explicación, así que añade-** Espero que tomes en cuenta eso.**- sonríe

¡Ahí está!! Refregándole el honor... ¡Je! y dijo ignorar su actuar, pero sí puede tener en cuenta que para ella el honor es de suma importancia, ¡para eso sí la conoce!.

-**¡No te aguanto!**- se expresa y acelerada, cuestiona- **¡¿falta mucho?!**

-**No, es más, ya hemos llegado**- dice un sonriente Soun, deteniendo su andar frente a un lugar en cuya entrada un letrero tiene su lugar.

-**Dojo Saotome....**- lee y entrecierra sus ojos para depositar sobre el hombre un mirar furtivo -**¿Estás seguro que es aquí?**

El hombre responde con plena elocuencia y seguridad en sus palabras:

-**Sí, estoy seguro ¿No ves que ahí dice DOJO SAOTOME?**- le frunce el ceño ligeramente.

La chica suelta una carcajada amarga y le responde:

-**Pues sí, pero es que por lo idiota y distraído que eres… Puede que halla más de una familia con ese apellido en un lugar como este.**

-**¡No seas impertinente!**- reclama el hombre mirándola con reproche, a lo que la chica es indiferente.

Ambos, padre e hija, expulsan un suspiro plagado de cansancio.

El hombre golpea un par de veces la puerta y seguidamente oye un tono de voz que poco se le brinda la oportunidad de escuchar:

-**No estoy segura de esto...**

A lo que no sabe cómo responder, y es que son muy pocas las veces en las que su hija se permite mostrar vulnerabilidad, una que bien sabe existe en ella y en abundancia.

La puerta se abre y una mujer de corta cabellera castaña, emerge del hogar.

-**¿sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?**- cuestiona y hablar esboza una cálida sonrisa.

_**'Me recuerda a mamá...'**_, se cruza por la mente de la chica, quién sonríe dulcemente y le responde con delicadeza.

-**Soy Tendo Akane, y él es mi padre Soun**- presenta, y ambos hacen una cordial reverencia.

-**Vaya....**- sonríe y coge entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de la jovencilla- **Eres muy bonita, más de lo que yo pensaba...**- y tras decir esto, conduce su vista al hombre a quién le dedica un-**.... Genma estará muy contento de verlo.**

Soun sonríe levemente, reteniendo la emoción reinante.

-**Adelante por favor...**- habló la mujer abriendo la puerta del todo para dar paso a sus visitantes-** síganme.**

El hombre observa de reojo a la chica quién sonriente acata la petición, percibiendo lo agradable que le ha parecido aquella mujer de bondadosa faz.

-**¡por cierto!**- les dedica la mujer mientras caminan- **Me llamo Nodoka**- voltea hacia atrás para sonreírles, y seguidamente vuelve la vista hacia delante conduciéndoles a la sala en dónde Genma les esperaba con una taza de humeante té entre sus manos.

-**Querido, tenemos visitas**- dicho esto, el hombre alza inmediatamente el rostro y reconoce con emoción al hombre de larga cabellera tiene lugar en la sala- **¡Tendo!**- depositando el cálido objeto sobre la mesa para ir en encuentro de aquel que no ve hace un buen tiempo.

-**¡Saotome, amigo! ¡no has cambiado en nada!**- le responde el hombre y recibe el amistoso abrazo, con la misma emoción.

Akane se limita a observar sorprendida la conmovedora escena, y es que no se esperaba que entre ambos hombres existiera todavía tanta confianza, tal y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en total pereza en su relación.

Terminado el gesto, los curiosos ojos de Saotome se posan sobre la chica que le acompaña.

-**y tú debes ser....**- le sonríe con amabilidad y ésta le es devuelta con la misma.

-**Tendo Akane, señor**- se presenta la chica haciendo una cordial reverencia frente a aquel que, a diferencia de su padre, le era un completo desconocido.

-**Es un placer**- sonríe y piensa:_** 'Es muy bonita...., Ranma y Ryoga se pelearán por ella'**_

Y su mujer, como si divagara en los pensamientos de su marido, dice:

-**Iré a buscar a los chicos**- sonríe Nodoka, y dirigiéndose a los visitantes, añade- **Señor Tendo, Akane, sientanse como en su casa… ¿de acuerdo?**

La chica entrecierra sus ojos y por su mente cruza un arisco: _**'Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido una casa'.**_

-**Gracias…**- contesta Soun sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad recibida.

Nodoka asiente con la cabeza y abandona la sala.

- **tomen asiento por favor**- les invita el hombre de escondida calvicie y oscuro mirar.

La chica se sienta al lado de su padre observando fijamente al hombre que al igual que esposa, muestra a cuántos conoce una faz pacífica y bondadosa que le es inspira infinita confianza.

-**¿y qué ha sido de tu vida en todo este tiempo?**- le pregunta Genma amistosamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-**Entrenamientos y entrenamientos...**- contesta con naturalidad.

El hombre al escuchar semejante respuesta, no puede evitar evocar los más benévolos recuerdos de una época preciada.

-**Tuvimos una bonita juventud...**- comenta, siendo ésta una frase que no surgiese de su boca sino de sus pensamientos, un eco de ellos que han buscado y encontrado una forma de manifestación.

-**lo sé...**- asiente a su amigo, también con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Akane comprende entonces que ambos compartieron gran parte de sus vidas y por ende se guardan un cariño verdadero e imborrable..., valioso por demás, y es que se refleja en sus miradas y hasta en aquella sonrisas distraídas.

-**Y...., ¿ya le comentaste a Akane acerca del compromiso?**- cambia radicalmente de tema, porque este que se ha planteado es considerado inapropiado.

-**sí y he de decir que no se tomó muy bien la noticia **-responde y seguidamente le dedica una furtiva mirada de reojo a la chica sentada a su lado.

Akane suspira hondo y fabrica previamente sus próximas palabras:

-**Sinceramente creo que todo esto del compromiso es una completa estupidéz**- dice francamente con semblante serio, y conduce la vista a su padre-** Esas cosas ya no se hacen.**

-**Yo opino lo mismo**- responde la voz masculina desde la entrada.

Todos voltean y visualizan al apuesto chico de coleta y ojos grisáceos, unos que conforman una mirada indescifrable, mientras su cuerpo se recarga con indiferencia en el marco de la puerta.... ¡Oh, pero qué incómoda experiencia fue la vivida cuando la adorable mirada se posó sobre ella!!

No, en ella la superficialidad carece de importancia...., por ello debería exterminar todas y cada una de las magníficas cualidades que acudieron a su mente y conforman a aquel ejemplar masculino, ese que la observa descaradamente tal y si estuviera examinándola.... y seguramente comparándola con quién sabe quién...., y ante semejante intuición, frunce el ceño.

-**Él es mi hijo, Saotome Ranma**- le presenta Genma, dada la indiferencia por el mismo al acto de educación.

La sonrisa en el chico se amplía, y dice:

-**Buenas tardes.**

-**¡muy buenas tardes!!**- le contesta Soun con entusiasmo, y es que pudo percatarse del intercambio de miradas entre su hija y el chico, lo que considera como 'un paso más'. No obstante, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, un nuevo chico se hace presente al lado del de coleta, uno de ojos castaños y cabello negro...., pero éste, a diferencia de su hermano, emana una actitud más solidaria, más simpática.

-**¡Sean bienvenidos!**- fue la amable frase que escapó de él- **Soy Saotome Ryoga, mucho gusto**- y hace una reverencia cordial.

Los labios de Akane forman una leve sonrisa.

-** Usted debe ser Soun ¿verdad?**- prosigue Ryoga, dirigiéndose al hombre con un gesto amable.

-**Vaya, veo que está muy bien enterado....**- lanza Soun bastante complacido, y es que ambos chicos le sentaron de maravilla.

Ranma lo observa de reojo, ya intuyendo sus intenciones y solidándolas con cada palabra dicha por él.

-**..., y tú debes ser Akane**- le sonríe a la chica, y el gesto le es devuelto en generosidad en compañía de un asentimiento- **¡mucho gusto!**- ¡y vaya que el gusto no puede ser mayor!! porque la considera hermosa, como ninguna otra.... ¡Es tal la bondad que emana que ésta se ve reflejada en sus finas facciones!, y entonces, puede recalcar dignamente que 'el amor a primera vista' sí es posible.

¡¡Qué está pasando con él!! Es decir, es Ranma Saotome, el mejor de los mejores, el invicto en las artes marciales y en todo cuánto a él se le antoje, y hoy el sonrojo aparece de súbito decorando sus mejillas siendo una sonrisa...., quizás la más inocente que sus ojos hayan visto, la culpable. Y es que es una inocua belleza nunca antes apreciada.

Frunce extrañada el ceño al ver a ambos sonrojados..., ¿la razón? desconocida completamente.

Genma se limita a sonreír de medio lado, porque puede jactarse de conocer a sus hijos plenamente y puede afirmar, con suma certeza, que ambos se han visto invadidos por la belleza natural de la chiquilla...., lo único que espera es que esto no conlleve complicaciones.

-** Eres muy....**- traga con dificultad y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, con un tanto de empeño, termina la frase- **bonita.**

¡Listo! Ahora son tres los sonrojados en una misma habitación.

¡Y cómo no sonrojarse frente a un piropo dicho con tanto esfuerzo que conmueve!

'¿Se sonrojó?', era irreal, inverosímil completamente para ambos hermanos...., ¡ya ninguna chica se sonroja por un piropo que debiera ser para ella un hecho cotidiano!, pero no, la chica se sonroja como si no fuese merecedora de semejante halago.

¡Qué criatura más única y dulce!

Así que una sonrisa surge de los labios de Ranma, porque una proposición se ha presentado en su mente y él no descansa hasta dar por cumplido cuánto propósito considere conveniente: _**Akane debe ser suya.**_

-**Ryoga, no la incomodes**- le reprocha Nodoka ingresando al comedor, alcanzando a oír la última frase- **¡Genma me ha contado mucho de usted, señor Tendo! de sus viejas anécdotas**- muestra una sonrisa y se sienta frente a la familia Tendo.

Y así es como inicia una plática amena entre dos viejos amigos.

-**Quiero que nos conozcamos más**- comienza Nodoka, hablándole a Akane en un tono sutil.

La chica halla la comodidad con la mujer, alcanzando así la diversión mediante intercambiadas anécdotas, siendo sus gestos firmemente capturados por aquel que sin disimulo la observa, entreteniéndose con cada sonrojo que por sus mejillas emergiera, con cada carcajada conformada por encanto..., ¡una criatura indudablemente llena de gracia!!

**-Es linda.... ¿verdad?**- le susurra Ryoga al oído- **aprovecha, porque cuando mi compromiso con ella sea oficial no te permitiré que la observes de esa manera.**

-**¡No me digas!**- clama Ranma sin discreción alguna y sin despegar los ojos de la chica- **¿y quién te dijo que será tu prometida? Eres muy poca cosa para ella, si de verdad te gusta debes de desearle lo mejor y créeme, lo mejor para ella es comprometerse conmigo.**

**-Akane se casará conmigo, Ranma**- le dice entre dientes, ganándose así una carcajada burlona por parte del otro y la siguiente frasecita:

-**¿qué fue lo que te hizo?**- lo mira por fin con seriedad fingida- **¿por qué la quieres castigar? Akane será mi prometida, Ryoga, asúmelo**- y vuelve la vista a la entretenida chica.

_**'ya lo veremos, Ranma.... ya lo veremos'**_, piensa, mientras mira ceñudo y de reojo a aquel que tanta envidia le inspira.

_Continuará..._

¡¡Hola!! En tres días más, se cumple un año desde que subí un capítulo por última vez^^ ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!! xDjeje..... u.u perdón por esto de las historias incompletas.

¡Espero que les guste! prometo no cambiar nada de la historia, lo que sí, cuando estaba escribiéndola...., puees....., me fui de la trama e inicié otra utilizando la primera mitad de este capítulo. No sé si publicarla o no.... o quizás sea más conveniente hacerlo después, considerando mi situación u.u.... ¿Cuál es la lección aprendida? Respetar las historias ya publicadas y no escribir nada más hasta darles un final :)

¿Me escriben sus comentarios? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**VENTAJAS Y DESVENTAJAS**

Mientras oye lo que tan animadamente se le cuenta, pasea sus ojos por el lugar, siendo la tranquilizante escena de una mujer y una chica lo que capturó su atención

-**Veo que Akane y su esposa se están llevando de maravilla....**- sonríe Soun, desviándose radicalmente del tema planteado.

Su interlocutor, dirige la mirada a dónde le fue indicado, y es verdad, concuerda con la sonrisa dedicada por su compañero y por ende, él también esboza una, porque la escena que se desarrolla es totalmente optima.

-**Sí, eso veo....- **y dicho esto, vuelve la vista a su compañero- **¿Ya es hora? **

Soun asiente con cabeza, y es que entre ambos ha existido siempre lo que se llama 'telepatía', y a juzgar por sus relucientes facciones y la radiante sonrisa, es porque se refiere al anhelo compartido, aquel que han deseado con fervor desde hace años.

-**¡Atención!**- el estruendo se dispara y las demás voces se silencian, Genma conduce la vista a su amigo y con asentimiento le da a entender que es su turno de hablar.

Orgulloso, voltea a ver a su hija.

-**Es hora de que Akane escoga prometido...**- le sonríe.

-**¿Qué?**- titubea la chica, sintiendo las tétricas punzadas de bochorno- **pe.... pero....yo....**- y es que no puede ser más elocuente y por inercia desvía la mirada para enfocar al par de hermanos de pie en el marco de la puerta, ofreciéndole una mirada de apariencia pacífica y bondadosa, como si comprendieran su vergüenza y desearan apaciguarla en su beneficio.

¡Oh, y para adornar el pastel....!

**-¡Vamos Akane, no seas tímida!**- le anima precisamente su padre, carente de consideración y prudencia, y claro...., como al menos conoce al dueño de la casa para él todo es más sencillo, existe más confianza, pero ¿y ella?...., ¡Es que acaso habita en él tanto egoísmo como para no imaginar su individual situación!

Lo observa molestia, fulminándole con la mirada, pero es éste un experto en ignorarlo.

Y otra vez, sus ojos poseen voluntad propia y se dirigen a enfocar a los hermanos Saotome, quiénes la observan fijamente, atentos a cada gesto que ella mostrase, aportando a su nerviosismo y aumentando de paso su vergüenza.

-**No los conozco bien, no podría elegir ahora**- dice tímidamente.

La mirada grisácea y obsesionada que capturar visualmente el rostro que clasificara de hermoso, se entrecierra mientras que por la mente de su dueño, una egoísta reafirmación ya tiene su lugar: _**'Sí...., definitivamente debe ser mía'**_. ¡Está decidido! y cuando Saotome Ranma se propone algo, nada ni nadie impide su cumplimiento.

-**Akane tiene razón, es muy pronto, ella aún no los conoce lo suficiente- **argumenta comprensiva guiñando a la chica....¡porque ella sí se pone en su lugar, sí comprende su desdicha! por ello, en señal de agradecimiento, le sonríe- **¿Por qué no le dan algunos meses para que aprenda a convivir con ellos y así pueda decidir quién le agrada más como marido?**- sugiere Nodoka volteando a mirar a su esposo con firmeza.

-**Me parece bien...**-dice el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Soun, dando por hecho que las cosas resultarían de aquella manera impuesta e indefinida.

Ryoga y Ranma se observan de reojo reflejando la decisión, y es que es un reto que ninguno de los dos desea perder, porque en una batalla no se concede a la familiaridad.

-**Akane... ¿Quieres que te muestre la casa?**- le ofrece Nodoka, con una sonrisa vestida de la más limpia amabilidad.

¡Oh, y es que la confianza que le inspira no surge de la bondad que muestra en sus facciones, ni de la amabilidad que le enseña, no...., porque aquello que le transmite con sólo mirarla es algo más allá de las apariencias, y es que esa mujer, como pudo percibir, deposita en ella un peso enorme que llevaría sobre sus hombros por un largo periodo de tiempo! y que conlleva sus consecuencias todavía indefinidas.

**-Me encantaría, señora**- le contesta devolviéndole el gesto.

-**Oh no me llames señora, llámame tía**- dice poniéndose de pie.

Un paso más y el asunto de vuelve formal.

Y es que tan sólo ahora llega a comprenderlo.

La mujer pasa por al lado de sus hijos, seguida de la chica, siendo ésta firmemente visualizada por dos pares de ojos que se niegan a abandonar su imagen, mientras ella les dedica ignorancia....., y sólo hasta que ambas féminas doblaran en la esquina del pasillo, pudo la visión deshacerse de ella.

-**Escúchame bien, Ranma...**- le susurra Ryoga, captando su atención- **No permitiré que conquistes a Akane.**

-**Eso es algo inevitable, Ryoga....**- sonríe de medio, muy seguro de sí mismo porque bien que conoce sus cualidades- **Ya te lo dije una vez, Akane será mi prometida.**

Entonces, he llegado el turno de sonreír con triunfo..., ya es momento de dar a conocer sus oportunidades y las 'pequeñas cosas' que juegan a su favor.

-**¿Y qué harás con Ukyo?**

El chico entrecierra sus ojos, en un gesto que muestra su desagrado frente a tan patético beneficio ajeno.

-**¿Qué pasa con Ukyo?**

-**Le gustas mucho y no le sentará nada bien saber que estás comprometido con otra chica que no sea ella....**- le responde y para enfatizar las consecuencias de sus pasadas palabras, añade- **Y ya sabes lo fuerte que es, no dudará en querer retar a Akane.**

-**Ukyo algún día tendrá que entender que no me gusta, que no es ella a quién quiero por esposa...- **frunce el ceño y con molestia prosigue-** Y no permitiré que pelee con Akane....**

Ryoga esboza una pequeña sonrisa y, recordando pasados diálogos, cuestiona:

-**¿Recuerdas que papá nos mencionó que Akane es una artista marcial?**- y añade- **me pregunto qué tan buena será....**

* * *

-**…Y este es el dojo**.-oye la voz maternal unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

¡Es fascinante!, por ello se dibuja una sonrisa y se distingue una luz apreciable en su mirada.

-**¡¡Es enorme!!**- comenta Akane, y es que las dimensiones del lugar no pueden llegar a ser ignoradas, y mucho menos por quién es la primera vez que pisa un dojo.

-**Mi marido me contó que practicas artes marciales, ¿Es cierto?**

La aludida voltea a ver a la mujer antes de contestar:

-**Sí, las artes marciales son mi vida**- se sincera- **Desde pequeña las practico.**

No era sorpresa, puesto que su marido ya se lo había comentado con anterioridad.

-**Entiendo**- le sonríe al notar la necesidad de los ojos de la chica por inspeccionar todo, cuestiona deliberadamente- **¿Te quieres quedar aquí?**

La chica le sonríe con timidez.

-**¿de verdad puedo?**

-**¡Claro que sí!**- y preocupada, prosigue-**..., pero ¿estás segura? ¿por qué no mejor vas a descansar un poco? El viaje debió ser pesado.**

Suspira hondamente, y el siguiente murmuro: **Y más cuando se realiza nadando.... **-se escapa rebelde de sus labios.

-**¿Dijiste algo?**- le es cuestionado con extrañeza.

Niega con la cabeza sutilmente.

-**No, nada**- lanza otro suspiro y añade- **Sí, fue agotador, pero siempre tengo energías para practicar.- **sonríe.

¡Qué impecable parecido! la chica a estas alturas ya es considerada perfecta cono nuera, y está comenzando a engendrar cariño.

-**Como quieras**- le dedica un gesto amable y abandona el dojo.

Ya en privacidad, se acerca a lo que desde hacía rato había capturado su atención.

En una pared una vitrina se luce con orgullo, y detrás del vidrio pueden apreciarse diversas espadas, de todo tamaño, de todo diseño, pero todas concuerdan en su única hipnotizante belleza.

-**Mamá practica el arte con las espadas....-** dice una voz a su espalda que no llegó a sorprenderla ¡Años de vivir con su padre también tiene sus ventajas! siendo éstas prácticamente mínimas, pero no por ello menos valoradas.

Gira su cuerpo y se topa con una mirada grisácea que la observa con una fijeza intimidante, entonces, reconoce al chico de coleta y atractivo rostro.

¡Oh y como tanta experiencia posee!, ni él es capaz de sacar a relucir su existente nerviosismo.

-**¡¿Ella las pratica?! **- es costoso creer que la imagen de mujer delicada y femenina, pudiese manejar ésta clase de arma- **Debe ser muy buena....**- intuyó.

La sonrisa se forma con maldad en su rostro, y recalca su atractivo para dar a conocer:

-**Sí, mamá es una experta- **argumenta con naturalidad, antes de agregar con sinceridad-** A mí nunca me ha llamado la atención ese tipo de armas.**

Percibe en la chiquilla una cierta curiosidad.

-**¿No te gustaría poder manejar su uso algún día?**

-**Sí, tal vez sí, pero no ahora- **sonríe-** Digamos que en estos momentos estoy más centrado en el arte marcial estilo libre que en las espadas.**

¡Ya había dado el primer pie para que el propósito del 'casual' encuentro quede satisfecho!!

-**Entiendo**- asiente con la cabeza, comprendiendo que su más ferviente pasión es compartida.

Al fin la esperada propuesta es lanzada.

-**¿Quieres practicar?**- cuestiona y da a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones-** Quiero saber que tan buena eres.**

-**Será un placer entonces**- le sonríe la chica.

La coqueta táctica fue entregada antes de tiempo, porque bien supo que si en batalla semejante gesto le muestra, ya puede darse por vencido.

El entrenamiento fue corto e intenso por igual.

La sorpresa es notoria, porque la chica había superado significativamente sus expectativas y el agotamiento es señal de ello.

Cada ataque le fue esquivado con maestría, y él hacía lo mismo con los de ella sólo que con más dificultad, porque la velocidad en ella es insuperable.

-**Me sorprendes.**- dice Ranma agitado, sentado en el sueño con una respiración acelerada y con el cansancio escurriéndose a modo de sudor por su piel.

La respuesta no tardó en darse.

-**Tú tampoco estás tan mal**- le contesta burlona, jadeando, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción trazada en sus labios.

-**Eres realmente muy buena para… para ser una chica.**- le sonríe.

Y como todo Saotome, una frase incorrecta debió escaparse de sus labios.

-**¿A qué te refieres?**- frunce el ceño poniéndose de pie.

-**Pues, a que eres una chica y.… -**con insensatez, prosigue- **digamos que no es común que una chica.... que una chicas practique artes marciales… Igual de bien que un chico**- dice entrecortado por el cansancio.

-**Una chica puede llegar a ser igual o mejor que un chico**- dice recuperando la natural respiración, porque la indignación es capaz de todo, especialmente si es Tendo Akane a quién se trata con tanta insensatez- **El que seas hombre no te da derecho a ser mejor que nosotras.**- le reprocha con rudeza.

Entonces, ¡y sólo entonces! se da cuenta del fatal error.

Se pone de pie y comienza acercándose a la chica.

-**Lo siento, no quise ofenderte**- pronuncia, mirándola fijamente- **¿Estás enojada?**- le cuestiona situándose frente a ella.

Akane sostiene la mirada grisácea que refleja su arrepentimiento y preocupación.

¡Y qué adorable imagen! Es conmovedora francamente, su atractivo contrarrestado por el cálido sentimiento que transmite. Entonces, se sabe vulnerable.

-**No..., es sólo que me molestan esos chicos que por ser chicos se creen superiores**- dice y por su propio bienestar, desvía la mirada.

-**Lo siento mucho**- dice en un tono débil.

La chica le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe radiante.

- **¿Vamos a dentro?**

-_**"Con esa sonrisa, podré morir en paz.."**_- piensa y asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

¡Desesperación!, era esto lo que le corroía con maldad al chico.

¡¿Y cómo pudo descuidarle, sabiendo el peligro que ÉL significa?! Si 'algo más' llega a acontecer entre la pareja, tiene todo el poder de saberse un culpable, ¿y por qué no? un idiota.

-**¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane, mamá?**- le cuestiona, asomándose por la cocina.

-**No lo sé....**- contesta Nodoka como si no se estuviera dirigiendo a él por revolver el contenido misterioso de un recipiente, pero tras meditar un poco y 'escuchar' realmente las palabras emitidas, añade- **Creo que deje a Akane en el dojo, ¿Buscaste ahí?**

¡Claro! Ahí se le daba la casual respuesta.

-¡Gracias!- le agradece y si hubiera volteado a verlo, se hubiera dado cuenta que aquel rostro de facciones masculinas ya se encuentra fuera de su campo visual.

Lo único que le advirtió la ausencia del chico, fueron las pisadas de él que se alejan cada vez más.

-**¡Ryoga!**- le llama la mujer.

Retrocede sobre sus pasos, y vuelve a asomarse.

-**¿Qué?**

-**¿Quieres avisarles que la cena ya está lista?**- le pide.

Ansioso y apresurado, contesta:

-**Claro, mamá.**

Acude al dojo, y apenas entra se topa frente a frente con una mirada castaña, y en ese instante, todo cuanto acontece se detiene para Ryoga... ¡es que ella posee una belleza vislumbrante! y para él, la chica es una deidad, una princesa dulce y delicada...,y la idea de poder considerarla suya, está próxima, la sabe próxima.

-**Ryoga, ¿Venías a entrenar?**- cuestiona Ranma, haciendo notar su presencia.

¡Oh, y el gesto que él hiciera cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él, vagaría en su mente por el resto de sus días!

Así que traza una sonrisa porque tan plenamente disfruta de su fastidio, de su desagrado, y él parece notarlo.

-**No....**- dice secamente y mira a la chica, para al menos, brindarse a sí mismo una imagen dulce y agradable-** La cena ya está servida.**

-**¿Tú también prácticas artes marciales?**- le cuestiona con curiosidad, una graciosa e infantil curiosidad que viste sus facciones dando paso a un sólo término que la calificase: 'Tierna'...., y es una ternura que conmueve hondamente.

-**Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?**- le sonríe Ryoga.

La chica alza los hombros y suelta una breve risilla graciosa, y a ambos hermanos le pareció encantadora.

-**Ryoga....**- llama la atención del muchacho para que una plática no se entable entre la dulce fémina y quién no considera merecedor de ella-** Estoy seguro que si entrenas con Akane te humillará.... Es muy buena.**

El chico sin responder al crudo comentario de su hermano, le dedica a la chica la frase:

-**¿Vamos ya? Estoy seguro que te encantará como cocina mamá**- sonríe.

-**No lo dudo**- responde risueña.

Y se queda ahí, siendo espectador de la 'coquetería barata', y seguidamente, de cómo su hermano se la lleva consigo en dirección al comedor seguramente. Abandonándolo...., olvidándolo...., ella, porque él está sumamente consciente de sus acciones, de sus movimientos, de su efectiva 'coquetería barata' para quién es tan ingenua e inocente que no lo percibe.

¡Qué refrescante es la simpatía que se le plantea! Akane se vio sumergida en aquellas conversaciones interesantes que el entusiasta chico le hablaba. Descubriendo en los hermanos Saotome una diferencia..., y ¡no una pequeña!, un abismo enorme.

Ranma utiliza tácticas quizás muchísimo más factibles a la hora de tratar con una chica, aunque con 'cualquiera' bastaría tan sólo su presencia, su espectacular fachada, y es que la experiencia es notoria.... ¡Él conoce! ello puede verse reflejado en cada palabra y en cada gesto que él formase para ella, pero Ryoga utiliza otros métodos, unos que requieren más dificultad para percibirlos porque ignorarlos es cuestión de sencillez, y es su amabilidad innata, su simpatía, siendo el compañero ideal, ¡una compañía de la cuál disfrutar de anécdotas, de carcajadas.... de confianza.....

Así reconoce finalmente y sólo para sí, mientras el chico le habla, que ambos son poseedores de un encanto propio y diferente.

-**¡Usted es el tramposo!**- exclama Genma, con su ceño fruncido.

-**¡Claro que no, es usted!**- le responde Soun de la misma manera.

Ahí la discusión que surge de un juego y continúa en la mesa.

Akane se sienta al lado de su padre y Ryoga al lado del suyo, quedando así uno frente al otro, éste último con los recuerdos de la sonrisa que le dedicada como única contestación a su palabrería, y ella comprendiendo al fin la dificultad que se le impuso.

Nodoka sirve las porciones a cada presente..., sonriéndole en el acto con un sutil 'espero que sea de tu gusto'.

-**¡Ahora vas a cerciorarte de lo que te dije, Akane! Mamá cocina fantástico**- exclama el chico, lanzándole a Akane una mirada que entremezcla la advertencia y... algo más que la chica no fue capaz de interpretar.

Sonríe.... ha de ser verdad por la apariencia de lo que se le sirve y cuyo nombre desconoce. ¡En los años de entrenamiento lo único que reposó bajo su paladar y sobre su lengua, eran las desabridas comidas enlatadas de 'caliente y listo'! ya el sabor de una comida casera se ha extraviado en uno aquellos benévolos recuerdos que involucra a su madre...., y hoy, uno de aquellos platos se le ofrece.

Mira de reojo a su padre e intuyó que él se encuentra en la misma situación divagando en los mismos recuerdos quizás.

-**¡¿Dónde está Ranma?!**- la exclamación de la mujer la sobresaltó y al voltear a verla, encontró en ella por primera vez el ceño fruncido, pero no era de molestia sino de extrañeza... ¡es del todo un enigma! El hijo mayor de los Saotome nunca llega tarde cuando de comer se trata.

-**Ya estoy aquí**- pronuncia la voz del muchacho que entra al comedor con una seriedad escalofriante.

-**¡Qué bueno! ya me estaba asustando....**- sonríe la mujer a modo de broma.

El chico se sienta en un extremo de la mesa rectangular, y la cena le es servida enseguida.

-**Siento haber tardado**- mira de soslayo a su hermano y él lo nota, es claro...., es una advertencia.

Nodoka se sienta al otro extremo.

-**Ya estamos todos así que....** -le sonríe a los inquilinos- **Adelante. Espero que les guste.**

Todos los varones presentes tal y si fuera una competencia, empiezan a comer a una rapidez sorprendente, pero no por ello menos predecible.

'¡Estómago de los hombres!', se cruza por la mente de las dos féminas que comen con una lentitud disimulada y educada.

Y en realidad, es rememorar los viejos tiempos de cuando era pequeña. Por primera vez después de tanto podía degustar la comida casera, el tan delicioso manjar que en nada se compara a lo que ha venido comiendo desde hace años...., mira de reojo a su padre e intuyó que su velocidad y ansiedad le impiden degustar como debería...., y por ello duda que, como ella, se viera inmerso en los recuerdos.

- **¡Por cierto! tengo una bonita noticia que darles**- empieza Nodoka.

Todos los varones detienen su 'devorar', para mirar a la mujer con curiosidad.

-**Akane asistirá a la preparatoria Furinkan como Ranma y Ryoga**- sonríe mirando a la chica- **¡¿no es genial?!**

Ranma y Ryoga se miran entre sí con un semblante serio y retador, teniendo el primero consciencia de la desventaja que ello implica.

Genma sorba un poco de bebida.

Soun mira de reojo a su hija y ella, con la vista clavada en la mujer, habla por inercia.

-**¡¿Qué?!.**

Nodoka percibe la confusión manifestarse gestual en el rostro de la chica, así que se ve obligada a preguntar lo evidente:

-**¿Nunca has ido a una preparatoria?**

Niega con la cabeza y responde:

-**Desde los siete años todo para mí han sido entrenamientos**.

Soun suelta el aire que viene reteniendo desde la peligrosa revelación, y cree conveniente entregar una explicación.

-**Es cierto, ese fue un gran error que quiero enmendar ahora**- pronuncia con suavidad, y mirando fijamente a su hija, añade- **Akane desde mañana asistirás a la preparatoria junto a Ranma y a Ryoga, además así podrás conocerlos mejor. Recuerda que mientras más pronto te decidas por un prometido, mejor.**

La chica frunce el ceño frente a lo último...., ¡¿Era necesario recordárselo?!, por demás...., continúa sin conocer las opiniones de ellos, quizás el compromiso no les interese en lo más mínimo.

-**Y además, asistirás a la clase de Ryoga**- agrega Nodoka.

¡Cuán grandioso es manifestar el enfado mediante gestos propios y acciones que intentan esconderlo sagasmente!, pero cuando la rivalidad comienza a partir del nacimiento, cuando se conoce a la perfección al otro, uno es capaz de interpretar. Y Saotome Ryoga, que bien conoce a su hermano, no pudo más que sonreír al verle comer rápidamente, a una velocidad que en nada se compara a las normales...., está dicho, él está enfadado.

-**No lo sé, ni siquiera tengo un uniforme.- **pronuncia la chica.

-**No te preocupes por eso**- niega con la cabeza-** Ya lo conseguí. **

-**Pero....**

-**Sin 'peros'**- le regaña y añade sonriente- **¡Será bonito Akane!, conocerás a gente nueva, otros ambientes...**- le anima.

-**Sí Akane, será divertido**- coopera Ryoga, y sin ser consciente de ello, recibe una mirada furtiva y disimulada de su hermano.

Una sonrisa un tanto forzada se forma en los labios de Akane, porque bien sabe que el negarse es un lujo que no se le está permitido.

-**No tengo hambre, tía Nodoka. ¿Puedo retirarme?**- pronuncia con suavidad.

La mujer frunce ligeramente su ceño, y es que había percibido en ella el gusto con el que comía. Puede considerar aquello no como un desaire sino como un producto de lo que la noticia causó en ella...., ¡quizás su estómago se vio invadido por felicidad!

-**¿No quieres? Bueno.... No se puede desperdiciar**- sonríe Soun y le quita a la chica su plato para comenzar a comer de él velozmente.

Akane no objetó, bien pudo arrebatárselo y pedirle disculpas a Nodoka en nombre de su padre, pero 'el impacto de la noticia' se niega a abandonarla.

Se pone de pie, da las gracias correspondientes y se retira siendo firmemente visualizada por tres figuras: Ranma, Ryoga y Nodoka.

Sube las escaleras e ingresa al cuarto que compartiría con su padre y que Nodoka le indicó hace horas.

No era muy amplio, tampoco muy pequeño, puede ser clasificado como 'ideal'. Comprende que debe estar agradecida con la familia Saotome, y por ello no está en condiciones como para negarse, ni quejarse, mucho menos exigir.

Se recuesta en el futón y mirando al techo, musita:

-**Así que la preparatoria…**

_Continuará..._

¡Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios^^...., y aprovecho para pedir a quiénes no lo han hecho, por favor, son muuuy importantes.

Creo que ésta será mi última entrega por lo menos semanal, porque el lunes entro al colegio y.... u.u..., pues ya no va a ser tan sencillo actualizar, pero **quizás **el otro fin de semana llegue con una nueva actualización **¡quizás!**.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por no poder contestar los comentarios ahora!, de verdad, pero el próximo capítulo les **prometo** una respuesta a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. ¡Se los agradeeezco muchísimo!, pero sí puedo nombrarlos, _karen chan, Anngelakemy, soraDark666 e IramAkane._

¡Hasta la próxima entrga! ¡Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

El desayuno en la residencia Tendo transcurría con normalidad, o eso es lo que se aparenta al menos.

Unas miradas discretas cargadas de sentimientos y emociones adversas entre los dos parientes que tragaban y masticaban imaginando que era el otro ser, quién se trituraba con los dientes.

Una chica de cabellos azulados disgusta lentamente lo servido, y es que está preocupada, sí, claro que lo está, y muy nerviosa por cierto. Ese sería su primer día de clases y la sola idea le arranca la quietud y la envuelve en una inseguridad insostenible, casi, casi... desea irse luego para acabar cuánto antes con el suplicio.

Hace bastante que no comparte con chicas de su edad y teme parecer extraña, teme no encajar en la sociedad, ser un bicho raro al que nadie hable.

Emite sin quererlo, un suspiro prolongado.

Un par de ojos grisáceos y otros castaños, se centran en ella hallándola cabizbaja, con los palillos moviendo de un lado a otro los granitos de arroz como si algo entre ellos se le hubiese extraviado.

Nodoka, suponiendo el qué la trae así, se aventura a cuestionar:

-**¿Nerviosa?**

La chica alzó la mirada y se encontró con otra tan cálida, con una sonrisa dulce que le brinda confianza y busca ahuyentar su inseguridad.

Sonrió tímidamente y asintió, ¡Para qué negarlo! ..

-**No deberías, de seguro te llevarás muy bien con todos...**- comenzó a hablar Nodoka en un tono suave y conciliador- **...Además, Ryoga estará en tu clase. No estarás sola.**

Dirigió su mirada al tímido chico que ante su mención, se sonrojó débilmente... Akane, pudiendo apreciar este gesto, le fue inevitable sentirse conmovida por la timidez que desborda.

-**Además, también me tendrás a mí...** -intervino el Saotome mayor, mirándola fijamente en una seriedad absoluta.

Asiente levemente y esboza una sonrisa amable...

...pero él continua observándola y largamente, sin discreción alguna y al parecer sin intención de decir algo más, únicamente la observa, indagando en su mirar castaño como queriendo encontrar en ella las respuestas que requiere, ¡esas que con urgencia necesita!..., y de paso, incomodarla y obligarla a agachar la mirada, de vuelta a ese arroz aún tibio...

Tanta distinción en las personalidades de ambos hermanos le es incuestionable.

Respiró hondo aquel quién consiguiera intimidarla, sin comprender todavía los motivos... Sí, reconoció que era bella, que tenía cierto encanto, así como también sabía que había otras tantas chicas más bellas que ella, de un encanto más femenil, chicas delicadas de gustos exigentes, ... No obstante, esta chica sentada frente suyo no tenía nada de eso...

Estaba seguro que a ella no le molestaría salir a la calle con un gi y sin maquillaje... ¡¿Entonces? Si en ella no existe ese factor necesario que decora a las chicas de feminidad..., ¡¿Entonces? ¡¿Qué es eso que la chica desborda que la hace tan encantadora, tan sutilmente atractiva? ...

Lo único claro que Saotome Ranma tiene, es que esa chica sería suya, que utilizaría todas sus tácticas de conquistador para atraparla... y de paso, sabotear esa confianza de ese chico sentado a su lado en cuyas mejillas todavía reposan los restos de su sonrojo...

-**Akane, si no vas a comer más...**- comensó a hablar Soun, mirando con interés el desayuno de su hija.

La aludida le miró enfadada y exclamó:

-**¡No tengo hambre, pero me lo comeré sólo para no dártelo a ti!**

Una discusión por lo que le quedaba de desayuno a la joven tuvo lugar.

Genma suspiró pesadamente cuestionándose si así serían todas y cada una de sus mañanas.

Nodoka consideró la actitud de Soun completamente inconcebible...

Y dos miradas brillaron de éxtasis, en una contemplación compartida y se relamieron de gusto...porque esa chiquilla Tendo, sin quererlo, les resultaba una criatura fascinante.

Si su sonrisa era dulce y encantadora, verla enojada y peleando por su comida era todo espectáculo digno de admirar.

* * *

Afligida es como observaba desde la ventana, el marchar de sus hijos más la chica había llegado el día anterior para quedarse.

Si una virtud la ha caracterizado siempre era la de adivinar, la de intuir... Pudo percibir ese deleite que se posesionó de sus dos hijos, pudo asegurar que ambos quedaron prendados de la encantadora presencia de la chica.

La posibilidad de quiebres familiares, rencillas, ... Ciertamente la joven no sabía lo que construía sin siquiera proponérselo...

Había sido testigo de unas miradas desconfiadas, celosas, que hablaban por sí solas, que anunciaban competencia.

Y ella, sería como una pared, testigo silencioso... porque no debiera estar de lado de ninguno, y por ende su intervenir sería limitado, en una situación neutral es como observaría desde hoy en adelante con muchísima más atención.

Juraría que esa jovencita de tierno mirar y bruscos hábitos, llegó a sus vidas para transformarlas, para poner a prueba la fortaleza de la unión entre sus dos hijos...

Suelta un suspiro y no se aparta de la ventana hasta que estas tres figuras son tres líneas lejanas e inalcanzables, que se alejan de ella a cada segundo.

* * *

La conversación de camino a la preparatoria se dio a base de temas banales.

Los dos chicos habían decidido hablarle a la chica cuestión de disminuir ese nerviosismo notable que le quitaba la sonrisa.

Por supuesto, que el hermano quién más temas tenía para plantear, era el que más personalidad tenía... y el otro, quién estuvo la mayoría del tiempo callado y apenas lanzaba uno que otro comentario cuando tenía ocasión, lo maldecía para sus adentros.

Ya habían llegado al edificio, y por fin Ryoga pudo decir las palabras que tanto anheló mencionar durante todo el recorrido:

**-Muy bien, hermano, puedes irte a tu salón. Yo me encargaré de Akane desde ahora.**

El chico entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-**Sí, ya me voy...** -desvió la vista nuevamente a la chica y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarla mirando a todos lados con curiosidad y un susto infinitos. No pudo evitar conmoverse... acercó su rostro a la altura de la chica y suavemente le dijo con tal dulzura, como si con una niña pequeña estuviera tratando- **... Tranquila, todo saldrá bien y harás muchas amigas.**

La chica perdió el aire durante unos segundos, al tener ese rostro tan cerca del suyo. Finalmente pudo sonreírle agradecida por la gentileza y comprensión recibidas.

Ranma se apartó y volvió a mirar a Ryoga quién no parecía muy a gusto con su proceder.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio, lanzándole con el gesto un mensaje implícito que únicamente su hermano fue capaz de captar.

-**Adiós, Ranma...-** salió de sus labios en un tono amargo y gutural.

Sin responder, es como se marchó por un pasillo terminando por perderse de vista entre los estudiantes.

El menor de los Saotome entró entonces en una especie de letargo, como si estuviera reflexionando seriamente en un asunto de importancia, seguramente relacionado con aquel que acaba de irse... y quién, por cierto, fue objeto de maldiciones e improperios indecibles en un pasado reciente.

-**Esto... Ryoga...**-le habló delicadamente la jovencita a su lado que observaba con curiosidad.

Él atendió y al enfocarla pareció algo sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaba y quién era su compañía, también de que -_como él mismo había dicho_- estaba a cargo de ella.

Se rió nerviosamente y se excusó con un:

-**Lo siento, es que soy bastante distraído.**

**-Lo he notado** -le sonrió la joven.

Un sonrojo volvió a adueñarse de sus mejillas, y una nueva sonrisa nació en el rostro de su compañera al notarlo.

Las campanas sonaron, y su sonido se oyó en cada rincón del edificio.

**-Debemos apurarnos**- sentenció el chico, y más sonrojado todavía, extendió su brazo enseñándole su mano. Akane parpadeó un par de veces al advertir es mano masculina que en caballerosidad le era ofrecida, y él se apresuró a explicar- **Todos van a subir amontonados, no quiero que... que te vayas a perder.**

La chica asintió y, sin comprender el motivo del sonrojo de su tímido compañero, acogió el gesto con naturalidad.

Ryoga se sorprendió por la diferencia entre las dimensiones, su mano grande envolvía por completo esa mano pequeña y femenina, suave y delicada, que gratamente se escondió en la suya.

El nerviosismo lo entorpeció por instantes, en los que le hizo dudar hasta qué camino tomar...

-**¿Estás bien?** - se aventuró a preguntar la chica, al ver la confusión del chico que miraba de un lado a otro con el rostro cubierto de un color carmín y la mano que sostenía la suya comenzando a lubricarse.

Él asintió enseguida, tragó con dificultad y respiró profundamente, antes coger la orientación y aventurarse por un pasillo llevándose a la chica consigo.

Tal y como dijo, muchos estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro,... mientras se dirigían al salón, Tendo inspeccionó a las chicas con que sus ojos se topaban a su paso.

**-Ten confianza...**- le sonrió Ryoga, ya al frente del salón.

Su receptora asintió, y exhaló un pequeño suspiro para liberar tensiones, y entró junto a él.

El maestro todavía no llegaba, y en el salón ya habían varios alumnos. Varios grupos reunidos dispersos..., uno de los chicos pareció notar esa nueva presencia, lo comentó en un cuchicheo y todo el grupo volteó a ver a la nueva chica que, tímidamente, avanzaba junto a Ryoga...

-**Aquí, este puesto está vacío**- le dijo Ryoga, y la invitó a sentarse dedicándole una sonrisa con el propósito de transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza.

Tendo le sonrió y agradecida asintió, tomó asiento en el lugar indicado, y el chico se sentó en el de adelante, de lado para que pudiese quedar a cara con la chica.

Ryoga comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su vida, con el fin de distraerla de esas miradas curiosas de las que era víctima.

Sacó a relucir sus más embarazosos momentos, relatando con las mejillas encendidas esos ridículos recuerdos con una confianza que su compañera supo apreciar.

Consiguió hacerla reír en una o dos ocasiones.

Sin embargo, la chica en un momento se enserió y a modo de indiscreción le cuestionó:

-**¿Tengo que presentarme delante de todos?**

Ryoga la observó unos instantes con lo que su receptora denominara de compasión. No le alcanzó a contestar, cuando una voz femenina intervino.

-**Ryoga... oye...-** los dos voltearon a ver a la chica de largos cabellos castaños y claro mirar, que tras su espalda llevaba una espátula que parecía no pesar - **Perdonen que los moleste, pero ...¿Ryoga te importaría salir de mi asiento? **

Algo molesto por la interrupción, le contestó:

-**Ukyo, ¿Por qué no ocupas mi sitio?**

La aludida entrecerró los ojos, e igual de molesta inquirió:

**-¿Para qué si tengo mi asiento? **

Respiró profundamente, y le lanzó una última mirada a Akane, más una sonrisa conciliadora que supo acompañar sus palabras: **Estarás bien.**

Tras decir esto, se levantó, y sin mirar a su otra compañera, se dirigió a su puesto que quedaba más adelante y en la otra fila.

Ukyo se sentó en dónde había estado Ryoga hace unos segundos, y volvió su cuerpo hacia esa chica cuyo rostro jamás había visto antes... y de ahí que surgió la curiosidad por enfocarla.

La observó inquisitivamente un rato, como queriendo adivinar algo... Akane se removió incómoda, y esa chica de finos rasgos, le sonrió finalmente.

**-¿De dónde vienes? -** lanzó de improviso.

-**Vengo de China...**

**-¡Vaya! No me digas...** -la sorpresa que anunciaron sus gestos le contaron que no esperaba una respuesta semejante-** ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Tendo Akane.**

**-¡Lindo nombre! yo me llamo Ukyo, Kuonji Ukyo...** - se presentó con cordialidad, y continuó con el interrogatorio-** ¿Por qué viniste a Japón?**

La chica que le disparaba preguntas una tras otra, y le ofrecía su entera y algo turbadora atención, aguardaba por su respuesta expectante.

Y dudó, dudó profundamente en dar una respuesta sincera, porque nunca se habló de dejar lo del compromiso en secreto, pero se imaginó que la divulgación de éste no sería favorecedor... y más, porque aún no sabía si alguno de los Saotome tenía novia...

Sólo entonces, se percató de otro lado. Ryoga, a lo lejos, la observaba advirtiendo sus acciones y sus gestos, vigilando...

**-ORDEN** - señala el hombre regordete que acababa de entrar al salón.

Todos volvieron a sus sitios en un santiamén, y Ukyo se volvió hacia delante.

-**Siento la tardanza...-** comenzó a hablar el hombre, en un tono grueso y potente, dejando sus libros encima de su mesón.

-**¡Maestro, hay una nueva chica!** -le avisó un compañero desde el fondo, e inmediatamente todas y cada una de las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que se encogió en su asiento, deseando fervientemente que no se le obligue a presentarse delante de la clase.

Inútil le fue implorar para sus adentros, porque ese hombre de duro mirar no tuvo compasión de la angustia que, sin quererlo, se adueñó de sus facciones.

-** ¡¿Qué tal si te presentas delante de todos?** - sugirió en un tono severo.

Tragó con dificultad y reuniendo valor, se levantó de su asiento y avanzó por el pasillo. Percibió miles de ojos clavadas en ella, murmullos esparcidos por todos lados...

Llegó al frente, y nerviosa procedió a ejecutar la orden vestida de sugerencia.

-**Me llamo Tendo Akane y tengo 16 años. Un placer conocerlos. **

**-...Además viene de China...**- complementó el maestro leyendo un librito color verde oscuro. Luego clavó su atención en el curso y completó -...Espero que sean muy amables con ella.

'Muy bien, ya terminó, tranquila que ya terminó" , se tranquilizó, y caminó por el pasillo nuevamente...

Otra ronda de miradas y cuchicheos indiscretos, tal pareciera que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que colocar su atención en la chica nueva..., pero entre esas miradas curiosas, halló una tremendamente conciliadora...

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y apenas las campanas sonaron, Ryoga se levantó de golpe y ansioso dirigió sus pasos a la peliazul, y es que la mañana se le hizo eterna, el tiempo no comprendía que él necesitaba estar al lado de esa chica, ser receptor de su atención nuevamente... ¡Oh, pero ya basta! porque las horas de espera acabaron, y ahora saciaría su ansiedad en su compañía, se deleitaría con el oír de su voz, embebido admiraría su rostro, y mentalmente se recalcaría cuan bellas son sus sonrisas.

Akane al advertirlo de a su lado, no pudo más que suspirar aliviada. No estaría sola después de todo...

Antes de que pusiera de pie, Ukyo se dio vuelta y sonriendo con malicia y osadía comentó: **Vaya... ustedes sí que hacen una bonita pareja.**

Un bonito tono carmín decoró ambos rostros, y ante esto Kuonji soltó una carcajada y, ¿por qué no? Otro atrevimiento más, no haría gran diferencia.

-**¡¿Son pareja acaso? **

**-No, no somos pareja** - contestó Akane, riendo nerviosa y negando con las manos- **Sólo buenos amigos...**

Los azules ojos volvieron a centrar su atención en su cabizbajo compañero, y halló en él una respuesta distinta. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, y volvió a enfocar a la peliazul para agregar:

-**Ya veo... entonces, ¿por qué no vas a comer conmigo, Akane? Ryoga también tiene otros amigos, y creo que para una chica es mejor hacer amistad con otra chica, ¿No crees? ...Ya sabes, para después ir de compras, y esas cosas...-** por poco, se le escapa una carcajada al notar la desaprobación en Ryoga, quién apenas al oírla hablar, alzó el rostro para fulminarla con la vista- **... Claro, a no ser que mi compañero Ryoga aquí presente, no esté de acuerdo...**

¡Y ahí iba de nuevo! Siempre involucrándose en dónde simplemente no debe, desbaratando sus planes, entreteniéndose con su desesperación y mal humor, ¡precisamente inspirados por ella! , ¡Cuánto la detesta!

Pero bien, si ella tanto gustaba de jugar sucio, entonces él bien podría jugar el mismo juego.

**-Qué raro, creí que otra vez perseguirías a Ranma.**

Akane alzó ambas cejas ante tal mención, y curiosa quiso cuestionar al respecto, pero su airada compañera no se lo permitió.

-**¡¿Quién rayos te crees? ¡Cómo es eso de 'perseguir'!** - exclama ofendida- **yo no persigo a nadie.**

Tal vez debió haber reprimido la carcajada, como hiciera ella hace unos instantes, pero la verdad no pudo, y los más risorio del asunto es la seriedad con que la pasadas palabras fueron expuestas.

Kuonji pareció molestarse todavía más por ese estallido de risa. Akane guardaba silencio únicamente.

-**¡Por favor!** - comenzó a hablar, arrancando una lágrima- **Siempre le sigues a todos lados.**

**-No lo persigo, y en todo caso, aunque lo hiciera es obvio. ¡Es mi novio! **

Y ahí estaba, la respuestas llegaban solas, ¡Cuánta sorpresa! ,así que la bella jovencita es la novia del Saotome mayor. ¿Lo cuál significaba entonces que Ryoga sería su prometido? ...y por qué demonios, Ranma no lo mencionó antes!

Imposible le fue imaginar si hubiera contestado a la pregunta de "¿Por qué viniste a Japón?" con sinceridad, ¡JÁ! Imperdonable.

Sí, le permitió marcharse con ella... sólo porque su último comentario le dejó un dulce sabor en el paladar.

Ahora Akane creía que Ukyo es la novia de Ranma, y seguramente comprendería que el muy cretino había escondido su situación sentimental a propósito..., y claro, la idea de que él, Saotome Ryoga, sería su prometido cobraba más solidez.

Volvió a donde sus amigos, desde ahí vigiló cómo Ukyo y Akane salieron del salón.

* * *

Unos ojos sagaces se paseaban de un lado a otro, se alertaba su dueño al captar cualquier característica que le indicase que era Akane y se desesperaba cuando se enteraba de que no se trataba de ella.

Y de nuevo volvía a inspeccionar...

La exuberante compañía que tenía delante, pudo percibir ese esmero que tenía el joven por aislarse de la conversación. Lo vio moverse de un lado a otro, buscando a algo o a _alguien_ entre la multitud, y al parecer ella le estorbaba en su búsqueda.

Molesta al saberse ignorada, es que bufó y buscó concentrarse en la platica sostenida entre los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa.

- **Hey, Ranma... ¿Estás bien?** - señaló Kodachi después de un rato, percibiendo lo distraído que había estado su compañero de clase.

No la miró, es más, ni siquiera advirtió que se le estaba hablando. Tan inmerso estaba en su búsqueda incansable...

Un puño aterrizó de lleno en su brazo derecho, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que los tres individuos lo observaban y aguardaban algo de él.

Suspiró y llevó ambas manos a restregar su rostro, como queriendo volver en sí, como queriendo quitarse esa maldita obsesión que lo había tenido durante una hora completo en una pesquisa inútil.

Respiró hondo y se centró en su comida apenas tocada, para luego enfocar nuevamente a su expectante compañía.

**-Lo siento,... lo siento, es sólo que... no lo sé, estoy...** - apretó sus labios, buscando la palabra exacta que definiera su condición.

-**¿Despistado?** - le ayudó Mousse, sentado a su derecha, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

No era la palabra exacta, pero sí... le servía.

-**Sí, despistado**. - admitió derrotado, y probó un bocado de su comida con naturalidad, y el silencio volvió a reposar en ellos.

Ya no quedaban ánimos para continuar con la conversación, porque al parecer Saotome era un ser todavía más interesante.

Y no fue, tanto sólo después un rato, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no se hablaba y que esos tres individuos lo acechaban con un mirar curioso.

Algo perturbado e incómodo, pronunció:** ¿Qué me ven? ...**

Otra vez pareciera que aguardaban algo de él.

-**Queremos que nos digas qué te ocurre** - habló Shampoo, que sentada frente a él lo observaba directo a los ojos.

Entrecerró los ojos, porque tenía claro que una explicación no DEBIERA darla. Es su vida y el decide cuánto revelar y cuánto no.

**-Es cosa mía-** respondió con firmeza.

Otros instantes de silencio y otra vez la sensación le arremete la sensación de que se hubiera dicho una frase a medias, porque el silencio en la mesa era todavía sostenido y los tres no apartaban la vista de él.

Hartado, deposita bruscamente la lata de bebida de la que había sorbido parte de su contenido algunos segundos antes.

- **No obtendrán nada de mí** - fue lo único dijo.

* * *

Sentadas en el sector verde del patio, las dos chicas sentadas disfrutaban de su almuerzo a la vez que una plática daba rienda suelta a la vida personal de cada una.

Akane le relató, para sorpresa de su acompañante, una vida de entrenamientos arduos junto a su padre, que en la vida mucha falta le hizo una figura materna, pero esto no ha conseguido minimizar su dicha con la vida, y es que nunca se supo infeliz.

Kuonji, por su parte, le relataba con la más pura añoranza y melancolía de quién se ve obligada a conformarse con adornar su presente recuerdos dulces y adorables.

Recuerdos de su infancia..., y ahí, en un instante dado, la mención de cierto personaje que su compañera no esperó que sacara a relucir en memorias infantiles, ¡¿Hacía tanto que se conocían?

Disimuló su sorpresa, y continuó oyendo.

Al parecer el señor Saotome era amigo de su padre, y frecuentaban sus hogares con frecuencia, así fue que Ukyo y Ranma crecieron juntos.

Sin embargo, ese brillo que atraviesa su mirada al hablar de Saotome, le fue imposible pasarlo por alto, así como ese tono soñador que empleó cuando de pronto, la necesidad por confesar su más anhelado sueño, le nació.

Sí, un matrimonio entre ella y Ranma que se llevaría a cabo en la playa, en un atardecer que tiñera el cielo de matices rojizos; sería junto a sus familiares y amigos, y él haría público que la había amado desde siempre.

-**Oye Ukyo...**- comenzó a hablar la peliazul, un tanto curiosa- **... Tú dijiste que son novios, ¿verdad?**

La chica asintió.

**-¿Y por qué no estás con él ahora? **

La oyó exhalar un suspiro mientras su mirar abandonaba ese brillo soñador y en su lugar de anidó la más profunda melancolía.

**-Porque aún no lo asume** - fue la extraña respuesta que finalmente lanzó.

No quiso cuestionar más, si hacerlo le costaría machacar el ánimo de su compañera, prefería no hacerlo.

Cambió el tema y otros rumbos fueron acogidos, Ukyo le respondía con ánimos renovados y Tendo se supo satisfecha.

La plática duró hasta que la campana volvió a dejarse oír, dando por finalizado el receso.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Observa ...de entre todos los estudiantes, a dos figuras en particular.

Testigo es de cómo sumidos están en una plática que ambos comparten y disfrutan, sí, eso le cuentan aquellas sonrisas ajenas; y la carcajada que algún comentario que ese sujeto consiguió arrancarle, le advierte que no debiera tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera, que no subestime a ese 'bueno para nada' que tiene por hermano...

Entrecierra sus ojos, en cuánto ese sujeto, en una osadía que le es imperdonable a quién observa, atravesara la espalda pequeña hasta alcanzar el hombro opuesto de su lado y atrajera, sin vergüenza alguna, ese menudo cuerpo femenino al suyo, posiblemente la barata excusa de 'hace frío' más un 'no quiero que te enfermes' había conseguido que la impertinencia disfrazada de caballerosidad le sea otorgada por la ingenuidad de su acompañante.

No, definitivamente, no puede subestimarlo... , ¡y es que el chico había tenido avances! , y él, él NADA, porque por azares de la vida, ese maldito sujeto sonrojado a quién fulmina con la mirada, tiene a la chica en su mismo salón, y también compartiría con ella cada regreso a casa... Y eso claramente es una ventaja que se envidia.

¡¿Que por qué él no se haya con ellos? ...Simple protección; Shampoo y Kodachi no son fiables, capaces serían de dañar seriamente a la chica si supieran que está relacionado con ella de alguna manera, ¡¿Cuánto más si se enterasen que posiblemente estarían comprometidos?

Posiblemente, sólo posiblemente porque admite que ya no lo ve tan claro como al inicio.

Que ese hermano suyo, con su timidez y comportamiento, lo había pasado y él lastimosamente se estaba quedando atrás..., pero BASTA, está bien, reconoce que la suerte le ha jugado en contra, pero ya lo compensaría de alguna manera.

Si tantas chicas había conquistado con anterioridad y sin siquiera proponerselo, ¿Por qué con Tendo sería distinto? con mayor razón si decide colocar su empeño y dedicación como está dispuesto a hacer, entonces los resultados le serían igualmente favorecedores.

Coloca la mano en el vidrio, y lanza un suspiro porque la pareja ya no está dentro de su campo de visión, ya había salido del establecimiento, y sin saberlo, le habían dejado un amargo gusto en el paladar a ese quién jugara de espía.

Al menos, lo que había visto le sirvió como advertencia, si no hace algo YA, la chica sería ajena y peor aún, su cuñada, ... y eso implicaría cenas familiares, la obligación de asistir a la boda, y en cada visita, en cada plática, se le recalcaría que esa mujer que deseara en un pasado, no le pertenece, le pertenece a su hermano y por ende es intocable, ...Un martirio sería si ese fuera su futuro, por eso es que debe esforzarse para no permitirlo.

Todavía le quedan algunas cartas bajo su manga... y sonríe, porque es necesario abandonar el negativismo si se pretenden buenos resultados, también porque está seguro de que su plan es infalible y le auguraba momentos placenteros con la chica...

Ya verá, ya verá esa susodicha de azulados cabellos, quién es el mejor. Definitivamente, le haría abrir los ojos y utilizaría todas sus tácticas si fuera necesario, para hacer posesión de su corazón codiciado... Ya lo verá...

* * *

Habiendo llegado a su hogar, la chica subió rápidamente a su cuarto no sin antes agradecerle por la comprensión y amabilidad obtenidas de él y por supuesto una sonrisa que le es dirigida en gratitud.

El recuerdo, le deja una sonrisa boba decorando su rostro, así como también entorpece su entrenamiento...

Intenta concentrarse, ¡realmente lo intenta! , pero no puede quitarse de la mente ese tierno mirar castaño y esa sonrisa que le enseñan cuán adorable es la mujer que, a primera vista, había hecho posesión de su atención plenamente tal y como ninguna otra mujer hiciera en el pasado.

Sí, los movimientos son torpes, carentes de velocidad y fuerza, si alguien lo viera seguramente sería el 'hazme reír' porque el susodicho osa a llamarse un artista marcial, y por eso es que lo llena de vergüenza el entrenamiento tan pobre que realiza.

Quizás deba dejarlo de momento..., derrotado por su corazón, se sentó en el suelo a mitad del dojo y abiertamente se permite dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, a ese amor que cree sentir con tanta intensidad.

Y es que caminar abrazando a ese ser a quién se le otorga silenciosamente el protagonismo de sus sueños, bajo un cielo decorado de matices rojizos, ¡es la gloria!

Por un momento dudó, pero en cuánto una sonrisa le fue dirigida entonces supo que tenía el permiso para hacer lo que venía planeando en clase, y se deleitó enormemente con su cercanía, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas apreciable manifestó cuan a gusto estaba.

Si en el camino a la preparatoria se sabotearon sus intenciones de compartir con la joven, el regreso lo compensó ¡y con creces! , porque su corazón late desenfrenado en cuánto los recuerdos son evocados, porque todavía no se deshace del placer que significó su cercanía, la inmensa alegría que lo embargó en cuanto su solicitud fue aceptada gratamente, seguramente, creyendo ella en su excusa, considerándolo amable y hasta tierno.

Sí, porque no todo se consigue siempre con una personalidad carismática sujeta a un desenvolvimiento fácil, como ese que caracteriza a su hermano..., y es que la timidez y el recato pueden calificarse de adorables, y esto, también es importante y una ventaja que su personalidad le otorga.

¡Ah! ...Cuán bella es, cuando el iluminar se vuelve anaranjado por el atardecer, y éste recae en aquel rostro femenino brindándole todavía más hermosura de la que está acostumbrada, con aquella brisa meciendo sus cabellos, ¡y su sonrisa!...

Ranma abre la puerta y en silencio observa lo embobado que está su hermano menor, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa estúpida, más ese hilo de saliva que brota por un costado de su boca, le regalan la intuición de quién estaría acaparando su mente en esos instantes.

Entrecierra sus ojos,... ¡maldición, cómo lo detesta!

Avanza hasta él, y el engendro no parece notar su presencia.

Con el pie golpea la cabeza de su hermano rompiendo de tajo el dulce recuerdo.

-**Ranma...**- pronuncia entredientes mirando de reojo a su agresor, descubriendo en él una ancha sonrisa y la soberbia dándole un brillo extraño a sus ojos.

Como pudo, se apartó y se puso de pie para encararlo, y en el proceso notó que el otro hombre no viste ropa de entrenamiento.

-**¿Qué quieres?** - pregunta embravecido, porque deduce que si no esta ahí para entrenar, entonces es para fastidiarlo.

Una sonrisa continúa ahí, y es que el rencor se percibe, está en el aire y los caló a ambos hasta en lo más profundo.

Si antes tuvieron diferencias, celos, si uno de los dos resultó siempre más beneficiado es ahora cuando el más desgraciado lo recuerda y le recalca en el mutismo en que se hayan sumidos, que esta vez... NO PERDERÁ, porque cree fervientemente en que sus sentimientos son más sinceros, más cálidos que los de aquel quién lo observa y callado se burla, ya que intuye que ese sujeto únicamente desea obtener a la mujer por mera rivalidad, ¡porque Ryoga también la quiere, y he ahí el motivo porque el otro la deseara también! ...

Las cosas para Ryoga constan de claridad, y porque cree en sus convicciones, es que no permitirá que Ranma se salga esta vez con la suya.

¡NO ESTA VEZ!

-**¿Son esas formas de hablarle a tu hermano, Ryoga?** - habla suavemente, sonríe de medio lado y antes de que el otro le contestara, se atreve a añadir- **Por cierto, un artista marcial está siempre atento, nunca se permite soñar despierto porque un ataque puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas... ¡No me mires así! Que es solo un consejo, no te lo tomes a mal por favor.**

Lo fulmina con la mirada, queriendo estrangularlo y extinguir de una buena vez esa maldita sonrisa no ha abandonado en ningún instante.

Con la seguridad que desborda, dirige sus pasos a la salida cuando la voz de su hermano interrumpió su propósito de salir de ahí.

**-¡¿A qué demonios viniste, Ranma? No viniste aquí para entrenar, supongo que viniste a decirme algo... A no ser, claro, que no tengas nada mejor que hacer que venir a burlarte de mí.**

Voltea y al mirarlo, su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más; el ser receptor de la ira de su hermano le es bastante estimulante y divertido por demás.

Bien, él quería conocer los motivos que lo impulsaron a acudir dojo, pues bien, le contestaría sin pena alguna y con toda sinceridad.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no alcanzó a darse porque en el lugar irrumpe una voz femenina que ambos ya bien conocen junto con su presencia.

Ambos voltean el rostro sólo para divisarla con el teléfono inalambrico en mano.

-**Ranma... es para ti... **

El hombre, extrañado frunce el ceño, y la chica, con el brazo estirado ofreciéndole el dichoso aparato, se ve en la obligación de contestar a su muda incógnita.

-**Tu novia.**

Continuará...

* * *

Soy consciente que los textos largos, casi sin guiones cansan a la vista y por lo general son pasados por alto en busca de diálogos, no obstante, espero que este capítulo que no gozó de un gran diálogo haya gustado... Mi intención fue dar más o menos lo que los hermanos Saotome sienten y piensan, y como ve la situación cada uno.

Perdón si es no es largo, ni tampoco muy contundente, pero prometo que el próximo será más extenso ^^.

¡Espero comentarios! Realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto.

Sin más, despido, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Respuestas:

**Akane_Maxwell**: Muchísimas gracias por escribirme siempre, por dar ese tiempo de comentar :) Si, es algo raro que Ranma y Ryoga sean hermanos, pero no sé, supongo que en la serie siempre quise a un Ranma más decidido en cuánto al amor, aunque en algunas ocasiones dio a conocer que se interesaba por Akane, nunca expresó tan abiertamente sus sentimientos... y en ese fic le doy la oportunidad para que lo haga finalmente, pues se muestra un poco más atrevido y está claro cual es su objetivo, aunque dejo a tu criterio lo que opines sobre el por qué del proceder de Ranma :)... En fin, cuídate mucho y suerte en todo ^^

**Annita_kyoyama**: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. ¡Gracias por escribirme! , y por leer también :)

**Rutabi**: ¡Adivinas! Precisamente, Ukyo juega a crear fantasías sola y es Ranma quién se ve envuelto en sus alucinaciones, y por supuesto que por consiguiente, le acarreará problemas con Akane... ¡Complicada su vida! Y bueno... respecto a lo otro que dices, pues siento mucho que este capítulo haya sido tan pobre, pues lo abarcado se limitó más que nada a pensamientos y sensaciones, pero el próximo tendrá acercamientos y escenas interesantes, al menos eso planeo y espero que al leer el próximo no te decepciones e.e ... ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero saber qué te ha parecido y bueno disculparme si no cumplió con tus expectativas.

**97pupi**: Qué bueno que te guste, ya el próximo tendrá más peleas y celos, pues pretendo hacerlo más extenso que este ^^ Muchísimas gracias por leer.

**itzeldesaotome**: oh *-* Gracias, de verdad, espero que te siga gustando y me digas qué te ha parecido. Cuídate mucho :)

**Pame-chan**: Su reacción vendrá en el próximo capítulo, sin embargo, espero que éste te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado. Me dices qué te ha parecido ¿sí? , ¡Suerte!


	5. Chapter 5

Inquieto, aferra su mano a la otra.

Están a solas, ¡Es su momento!

... A lo lejos, se oyen los reclamos de Soun y Genma que comparten un 'ameno' y 'amistoso' juego de shoji, se oye el tararear afinado de Nodoka desde la cocina... y Ranma...

Sonríe al pensar en ese último.

Ignoradas fueron sus defensas, su_ 'Akane no es lo que parece'_, su _'¡No es mi novia'_ ... a lo que como respuesta obtuvo un simple y conciso_ 'Ya hablaremos después, Ranma'_ dicho con una épica sonrisa y serenidad, entregándole implícitamente el doloroso mensaje de que poco le interesa su dichoso 'noviazgo', y finalmente, el furibundo hombre quedó a solas en el dojo para que consiguiera mayor 'intimidad' en la conversación.

Le brillan los ojos porque siente que todo este asuntito del supuesto noviazgo entre Ranma y Ukyo le beneficia enormemente.

Por otro lado, está el regocijo de esa calma y serenidad que la chica, sentada frente suyo, enseña. Al parecer la 'relación' entre su hermano y su compañera de clase, la tiene sin cuidado y es esto, indudablemente, una buena señal.

Abandona sus pensamientos, y se centra únicamente en ella, quién come los bocadillos de encima de la mesa ajena a su escudriño.

¡Maldición! ...Es tan hermosa, aún cuando 'devora' los alimentos, se le ve encantadora.

Se le acelera el ritmo cardíaco y se le encienden las mejillas.

Quiere iniciar una platica y de él únicamente brotan inservibles vocales con pretensiones de frases, pero en simples vocales se quedan,... agacha el rostro, porque al parecer su compañera nota cierta intranquilidad en él y entre extrañada y preocupada, le pregunta:

-**¿Sucede algo, Ryoga?**

El hombre niega con la cabeza, sintiendo todavía más calor subírsele al rostro.

-**¿Seguro...? ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Allá está más fresco** - le sugiere inocente, relacionando el repentino tono de sus mejillas con el calor de la sala de estar.

Asiente e inmediatamente se pone de pie, seguido de ella, dispuestos a encaminarse al jardín.

Ya ahí, sentados en el pasto, cerca del pequeño estanque decorativo se sumen en el silencio por ambas partes y por razones distintas.

Él, porque todavía no encuentra algún tema de qué hablar.

Ella, porque simplemente no le interesa hablar de nada... O quizás, sí exista algo, pero es el recato y el orgullo, lo que le impide formular su interrogante.

Como iluminado, le llega finalmente un punto importante que tratar, no porque realmente le interese, sino porque concibe importante preguntarlo.

-**¿Tú ...contestaste el teléfono? ¿Ukyo sabe que tú estás vivien...?**

**-¡Claro que no!** - lo mira como si estuviera loco -** Ukyo me mataría. Le dije que había venido a verte a ti y que me pediste que contestara. Seguramente me tomó por una irrespetuosa por contestar en una residencia ajena, ...** - vuelve la mirada al estanque, y con un mirar casi melancólico se justifica -** Fue tu madre que estaba ocupada en la cocina, la que me pidió que contestara, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo...**

¿Qué esto? Lo siguiente el joven no lo supo interpretar, y si lo hizo, no hubo manera de cerciorarse de que su interpretar es el correcto.

Decide, por demás, no hablar más, pues percibe esa renuencia por ella a entablar conversación y él la respeta.

Se siente intranquilo, y no por estar cerca de ella o por la oportuna privacidad regalada, ...se siente triste sin comprender el motivo del todo.

Suspira sin advertirlo y contrariando su anterior decisión de guardar silencio, cree conveniente iniciar una plática, tal vez para olvidar esa desagradable sensación que vino a instalarse en su pecho.

-**Oye, Akane...** - la llama, pero su compañera ni siquiera voltea a mirarlo.

La haya perdida en sus cavilaciones, ¡¿Quién sabe qué cruce por su mente?

Vuelve a callarse, y al igual que ella fija su vista en el estanque, deseando para sí la paz que la contemplación pueda brindarle.

* * *

Furioso.

Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja que, de tener roja, no le extrañaría.

-**¡Pero Ranma! yo...** -oye desde el otro lado con voz temblorosa.

Respira hondo, queriendo tranquilizarse, quizás no debió ser así de directo, pero es que la frustración fue grande y apenas tuvo la privacidad que tanto Ryoga como Akane estuvieron de acuerdo en darle, el estallido de furia se reveló y sin tacto ni decencia alguna, sus pensamientos referente al 'problema mental' de ella fueron disparados con toda brutalidad.

Pareciera que todo está en contra suyo, TODO.

Lleva su mano libre a la frente, frotándosela, mientras la oye llorar desconsoladamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

Suspira pesadamente, y cierra sus ojos algunos instantes sabiendo que no puede finalizar la conversación de esta forma, de lo contrario la culpabilidad sería todavía más asfixiante sumándole la vergüenza que sentiría por haberle gritado a una mujer.

Deseando encontrar esa 'caballerosidad' que su madre desde pequeño le instauró, construyendo en él un respeto y delicadeza que siempre se debiera conferir a una mujer... se relame los labios y se decide a hablar, ya más calmado y ésta vez con palabras previamente pensadas.

**-Escucha Ukyo, siento mucho haberte tratado como lo hice antes... Es sólo que, debes entender que TÚ y YO, NO SOMOS NOVIOS, ¿Comprendes?** - habló en un tono suave, tal y como si con una niña estuviera tratando- **Así que no vuelvas a decir que lo somos, porque NO ES ASÍ. Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero...**

-**¡¿Acaso te gusta alguien más? ¡¿Es eso?**

La interrupción le llegó de su súbito y frente a la interrogante, guarda silencio unos instantes, pensando la respuesta con seriedad.

Lo primero que pensó en responder, fue un '¡¿Qué demonios te importa? ' imposible de dar... y luego contempla otras opciones, unas más sutiles.

Pega sus ojos al techo del dojo y sonríe de medio lado, lanzando una respuesta afirmativa.

Unos instantes de silencio por parte de su receptora, le dan la oportunidad para que piense en qué responder a la obvia pregunta que se le formularía... y nuevamente contempla opciones.

**-¿Quién es?** - le llega casi imperceptible, en un susurro doloroso.

Muerde su labio inferior, ¡¿Qué decir?

Si da una respuesta sincera y contundente, arrastraría problemas innecesarios.

Por lo tanto, le dice:

**-No puedo decírtelo, pero sí me gusta alguien y... por eso, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Siento mucho que lo hayas malinterpretado, pero yo intenté muchas veces explicarte que no fue eso lo que dije, que no era como tú pensabas. Yo me refería a...**

**-¡SÉ A LO QUE TE REFERÍAS! **

Otra interrupción y ésta vez tuvo que alejarse el aparato de la oreja para que chillona voz no consiguiera reventarle el tímpano.

La congoja de su despedida caló hondo en el corazón de Ranma, y antes de que él pudiese responder, la llamada finalizó.

Presiona cierto botón en el teléfono y respira hondo, cogiendo nuevas fuerzas queriendo olvidar la reciente conversación que lo había alterado tanto.

Abandona el dojo y se dispone a encontrar a la chica Tendo, pues con urgencia necesita darle las explicaciones correspondientes.

* * *

No comprende...

¡¿Qué hacer cuando desconocidas emociones golpean de una?

Sin previo aviso, éstas revestidas de genuino misterio atacan e invaden inmisericordes, arrancan su quietud y la convierten en un manojo de nervios e irritabilidad indescifrable.

Y es que no comprende... simplemente NO COMPRENDE...

Tanto tiempo viviendo junto a su padre entre entrenamientos y demás, nunca antes se vio en situación semejante, nunca antes se supo con tanto pesar anidado y tal vez ahí es que reside el problema...

Porque sus mayores complicaciones en la vida se limitaron a la búsqueda incesante de técnicas y en la perfección de sus movimientos y, por supuesto, el 'Qué comerían al día siguiente'.

...Y ahora, ahora su vida ha cambiado, aquellas noches a la intemperie, aquellos días de cansinas caminatas bajo un sol agotador, aquellas prácticas inagotables; todo eso se vio sustituido por un techo, comida permanente y la embriagante calidez que corresponde a un hogar, ese calidez que tanto aprecia ...

Y es que tener un lugar fijo al que llegar es agradable, inmensamente agradable cuando se está acostumbrado a un estilo de vida más... 'agitado'.

Todo parece perfecto, pero como todo en la vida, tiene sus 'detalles' negativos... , y en este caso, es la promesa de matrimonio, la misma que la une a los Saotome de manera estable y le ofrece las delicias antes mencionadas, pero es tal la magnitud de su poder que la impulsa a cuestionarse si 'realmente vale la pena', contradiciéndose, olvidando el entusiasmo por completo para centrarse en el aspecto negativo y meditar en él seriamente.

Ranma tiene novia, así que NO está disponible, y por ende, por descarte, ese hombre sentado a su lado es su prometido...

Llegada a esta conclusión es que el pesar parece acrecentarse y de repente siente ganas de llorar, pero se aguanta, se aguanta porque no está sola y llorar sería una muestra de debilidad inconcebible, por demás, se repite que NO COMPRENDE.

Exacto... NO COMPRENDE su pesar...

Reconoce que el escozor en su alma surgió aquella tarde, en cierto punto de una conversación y desde entonces no la abandonó, y lo que es más curioso, éste pareció acentuarse cuando recibió esa llamada de Ukyo... y repite, y lo haría incansablemente, NO COMPRENDE.

...Ryoga es buen chico, tímido, apuesto, atento, encantador y comprensivo; indudablemente un buen prospecto de marido.

¡¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene la tristeza? ...Tal vez... porque el cariño nacido dirigido a él recae en la amistad, una pura e incondicional.

Lo mira de reojo y lo observa con los ojos pegados al estanque, al igual que ella hiciera algunos segundos atrás.

...Exacto, ahí está la respuesta, la confirmación y la halló con sólo mirarlo: Lo ve como amigo.

Respira hondo y vuelve a fijar la vista en el estanque... NO COMPRENDE, vuelve a recalcarse.

¡¿Qué sucede? ...¡¿Por qué se siente así de mal? ...¡¿Por qué de repente la urgencia por marcharse a su cuarto y romper en llanto?

El sentimiento de desolación ha alcanzado su máximo potencial... y ella... SIGUE SIN COMPRENDER el trasfondo de la situación.

No comprende... de verdad que no...

* * *

Entra a la casa y al primer lugar que se dirige es a la habitación de la chica.

Golpea un par de veces, y frunce el ceño porque la invitación a pasar no se da.

Consumido por la intriga de si está ahí o no, es que abre la puerta un poco. Sólo para cerciorarse ... y efectivamente, la muchacha no está ahí.

Baja las escaleras y se pasea por la sala de estar, por la cocina, ahí es dónde le pregunta a su madre si 'casualmente' había visto a Akane por ahí.

La mujer, sabiendo de antemano, el interés de su hijo por la chica, le dirige una mirada preocupada que el hombre no supo captar.

-**Estaban en la sala de estar hace rato.**

**-Ya busqué ahí** - responde su hijo impaciente.

**-Pues no lo sé... ¿Buscaste en el jardín?**

Le bastó un pestañeo para que su hijo mayor desapareciera de ahí, rumbo seguramente al jardín.

'¿A dónde nos llevará esto?' ; se cuestiona y frunce los labios, viendo por dónde Ranma había desaparecido.

* * *

¡A no! ¡No de nuevo! ... No se quedaría estancado en un lugar observando cómo 'ese par' se desenvuelve ante sus propios ojos.

Se dirige hasta ellos a grandes zancadas hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ellos, a sus espaldas, sin que ninguno de los dos advirtiera su presencia... ¡Curioso!

Ambos sumidos en un silencio que de no estar él ahí para romperlo, podría definirse de inquebrantable. Ambos parecen hallarse en una especie de letargo, un mutismo indescifrable ...

¡Bueno, cuánto mejor! Es preferible encontrarlos callados, que enfrascados en una interesante conversación con el chico propasándose más de la cuenta en sus atenciones con la dama, tal y como hiciera cuando juntos se marcharon del establecimiento esa misma tarde.

Y es que, Saotome Ranma, asume que este no es su mejor día, definitivamente no... y lo que viene ahora, representa una esperanza de una posible mejoría en su ánimo o por el contrario, desbaratarlo más si a la muchacha le place volverse obstinada.

-**Akane, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?**

Los dos se sobresaltan y giran sus cuerpos, todavía sentados, para alzar el rostro y enfocar a un serio hombre que dirige la vista únicamente a la peliazul.

Ryoga con el entrecejo fruncido, vuelve la mirada a la chica en busca de un permiso por su parte. Ranma al percibirlo, suelta una risita burlona.

-**¡¿Es que acaso eres su guardaespaldas ahora?**

Ninguno de los dos responde a la burla dirigida.

Akane le sonríe a Ryoga a modo de aprobación y el chico -_aunque a regañadientes_- se pone de pie para marcharse de ahí permitiendo la privacidad requerida, dándole a su hermano un ligero empujón en el brazo al pasar por su lado.

Ranma voltea a mirarlo, dirigiéndole a la espalda del chico un mirar cargado de desplante, antes de centrarse en la chica que, habiendo vuelto su mirada al estanque, permanece sentada y a la espera de sus palabras.

Se sienta a su lado, y tras algunos instantes, le aclara:

**-Ukyo no es mi novia. **

**-Escucha...**- empieza a hablar ella, en un tono severo-** No me molesta que sea tu novia, es sólo que creo que hubiera sido lo mejor haberlo dicho cuando mi padre y yo llegamos, en lugar de dejar lo del compromiso inconcluso...**

**-¡¿Es que eres SORDA?** - la interrumpe mirándola incrédulo, impulsivo como conforma y ha conformado siempre su carácter.

Inmediatamente Akane gira el rostro velozmente y ofendida le contesta airada:

-**¡¿PERDÓN?** -No aguarda por una explicación de su aparentemente frustrado compañero, y continúa-** Es que no quiero que me mientas, ¡Ukyo va en mi clase y he hablado con ella!**

Y por supuesto que la sorpresa en las facciones masculinas, no se dejó esperar.

Es decir, sabe que Ukyo está en su clase, pero no que habían hablado y hasta alcanzado algún tipo de confianza, la cual da lugar a confidencias... ¡¿Hasta qué punto!.

Suspira pesadamente, harto de la situación... verdaderamente harto porque no le apetece hablar en ESTE momento de ESE tema, no cuando la violenta conversación con la chica inmiscuida es todavía tan reciente.

Su gesto es malinterpretado por parte de su acompañante, quién achica los ojos peligrosamente asumiendo que la aparente frustración de ese hombre se debe a que ya no puede mentir... , y es que fueron las palabras 'he hablado con ella' las que despiden, para el otro ser, una desmedida inseguridad surgida de su ignorancia, ¡¿Por qué?

Simple y llanamente, porque no sabe hasta qué punto, la chica conoce de la historia... Sabe que no puede mentir porque es peligroso... ¡De eso se trata!

- **¿Qué sabes? ...**- le llega a sus oídos de forma cansina, sólo para disipar sus dudas.

Definitivamente, no puede confiar en él. Sea cuáles sean sus palabras, le parecerán falsas y carentes de fundamentos desde ahora.

Vuelve su mirada al estanque, y sin responder a la pregunta, le dice:

-**Di la verdad, Ranma, no veo por qué mentir... A no ser, claro, que te creas tan 'macho' como para engañar a Ukyo y estar con ella porque la amas y además considerar lo del absurdo compromiso, y sentirte con el derecho de estar con las dos porque créeme que no te voy a permitir. ¡Sé franco ¿Quieres? ...Si eres novio de Ukyo ¡Está bien! Te felicito, es una buena chica y además muy bella, no te acomplejes por lo del compromiso ¿de acuerdo? A mí me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado a tu pareja -**finaliza con una sonrisa de amabilidad y alegría insoportable.

Lleva las manos a sus cara y la frota fuertemente con sus manos. Inverosímil es que ella le diga eso... , definitivamente NO es su día.

Una parte de él, una que se aferra a la esperanza le grita que NO, QUE ES MENTIRA, QUE NO CREA EN LAS PATRAÑAS DICHAS, que éstas constituyen un refugio en el que cual yacen guarecidas las verdaderas emociones, que cuando se habla de sentimientos no hay manera de saber cuánta veracidad se escurre en ellas, por lo tanto se está libre de desconfiar según sea conveniente.

Otra parte de él, le advierte que debiera dejar lo que se clasificara como una 'obsesión', que desistiera o de lo contrario el daño sería mayor, y el riesgo es grande.

Akane lo observa sin entender el por qué de sus gestos, por qué él de pronto clava la vista en algún punto perdido como si no hallara respuesta a las palabras escuchadas.

**-¿Ocurre algo, Ranma?** - le pregunta inocente, ajena a todo embrollo que pudiera estar creándose en el hombre por su causa.

El aludido dirige la vista lentamente a la chica, como si realmente deseara no tenerla cerca...

Respira hondo y entonces, tras pensarlo otro poco, le dice:

-**No sé cuánto sabrás, pero de igual forma te lo contaré todo. MI PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ...**- la queda mirando algunos instantes con una intensa seriedad que le provocó un estremecimiento, él por su parte comienza- **A Ukyo la conozco desde que eramos pequeños, compartimos muchas cosas, pero a medida fuimos creciendo, nuestros intereses variaron, cambiamos...** - cierra los ojos algunos instantes, evocando esos recuerdos añejos que ninguna gracia le hace rememorar. Alza la vista y pierde la mirada en un cielo estrellado, y entonces continúa-** ...Todo comenzó hace dos años. Una vez, iba caminando de regreso a casa y de casualidad me la topé en el camino y empezamos a caminar juntos...**

_Flash back._

_La voz de Ukyo comenzaba a fastidiarlo y con justa razón si la noche anterior apenas consiguió dormir por el examen de aquel día, y lo cierto es que los ánimos no se prestaban para oír anécdotas sin importancia, ni gracia alguna._

_Por lo tanto, para el mayor de los Saotome, el camino se le hizo un auténtico martirio en el que distintas tácticas de escape se entretejieron, por supuesto, sabiendo que éstas nunca llegarían a concretarse por la mala educación que éstas revelarían._

_De pronto, por algún motivo, Kuonji cesó en su palabrería y guardó silencio súbitamente._

_¡Qué grato! ,oír la voz de aquella chica durante tanto rato, había conseguido de él un leve mareo y un dolor de cabeza bastante desagradables._

_Al menos, finalmente había captado la indirecta que su silencio le dirigía para callar y comprender que no gustaba de una plática en ese momento._

_...Sin embargo, el gozo le duró poco porque ella, volvió a reanudar la plática esta vez sacando a relucir un tema distinto, de naturaleza desconocida e inesperada para el oyente._

_No es necesario ser un genio para comprender que, si alguien tiene dificultad para expresarse, es porque se trata de algo importante o... al menos, interesante, he ahí el motivo por el que prestara atención ésta vez._

_Palabras entrecortadas, la timidez y la inseguridad exteriorizándose... , fue entonces cuando él, percibiendo su intranquilidad, le dice:_

_-**Tranquila, Ukyo, nos conocemos desde pequeños...¿Qué pasa?**_

_Y ese fue el detonante, un empujón que él le daba, ese brote de amabilidad que tanto apreció._

_-**Es que tú...-** volvió a mirarlo y encontró en él la expectación misma, la oía con atención y esto la cohibió un poco, provocando que volviese a mirar al frente._

_Se detuvo finalmente... , Ranma extrañado también lo hizo, sólo que unos pasos más adelante._

_Extrañado le dirige una mirada de incomprensión, y es que la chica, con el rostro agachado quién es de personalidad particularmente chispeante y es comúnmente locuaz, curiosamente, parece tener dificultades para encararlo y para expresarse con la naturalidad que debiera._

_Iba a volver a preguntar por lo que sucedía ..., pero ella, alzó el rostro enseñándole cuán sonrojada estaba y cuánto le brillaban sus ojos._

_La ve tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y seguidamente el estallido impreso en palabras fue impactante:_

_-**¡TÚ ME GUSTAS! ¡¿QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO?**_

_Retrocedió un par de pasos, y pestañeó unas cuántas veces y su entorno -para su desgracia- no se desvaneció._

_Ese era su presente y no había forma de huir de él._

_Tragó con dificultad, pues tiene asumido que ella aguarda, a tan sólo unos pasos de él, por una respuesta, una que consiguiera satisfacerla._

_Si es un sí ¡Dichosa sea! , si es un no, entonces, ella requeriría una explicación que no puede ser dada sin resultar posiblemente dañina._

_Optó por ser lo más sutil que le sea posible, más que mal, Ukyo -aunque ahora algo lejana- es su amiga y compartió con ella infinitos recuerdos que conmemoran su niñez, es por eso que el dañarla con su falta de tacto no figura en sus planes... al menos, no conscientemente._

_Lentamente, disminuye la distancia entre ellos, hasta llegar frente a ella y coger sus manos con la mayor delicadeza que fue capaz de desprender._

_...Pudo percibir la ilusión manifestarse, posiblemente ella había malinterpretado su proceder..._

_MALA SEÑAL._

_Respira hondo y ella continúa silencio, a la expectativa de una respuesta que sabía no tardaría en llegar._

_-**Ukyo, yo... tú... me gustas...**_

_Un camión de presencia ensordecedora transitó justamente cerca de ellos, por eso es que la frase quedó inconclusa._

_Beneficioso fue para la chica, quién por mera conveniencia creyó en esas palabras y, debido a lo ensordecedor del ambiente, relacionó el mover de los labios de su acompañante con amorosas palabras que pudo haber pronunciado... ¡Sí, amorosas palabras! Sólo eso, de ahí que en ella todo volviese a resurgir..._

_Mientras que él, habiendo terminado de hablar no comprende el por qué de ese brillo acentuarse, ni de esa sonrisa que le es dirigida en auténtica alegría y entusiasmo._

_Una unión sirvió para consolidar un mudo juramento._

_Un beso impetuoso que ocupó en ella la importancia de sellar un compromiso y en él la sorpresa de quién recibe lo inesperado. _

_Al separarse, recibe de ella un cariñoso gesto que compone una dulce caricia en el rostro de quién, en estado catatónico, no lo pudo evitar._

_Seguidamente, la ve alejarse, y entonces, sólo entonces, él parece reaccionar... _

_-**¡OYE, ESPERA! ¡ME GUSTAS COMO AMIGA, ¿OÍSTE, UKYO? ...**_

_De nada valió su último esfuerzo por colocar las cosas en su lugar, porque ella corría ya lo bastante lejos y, debido al inoportuno camión estacionado al que todavía no se le apaga el dichoso motor, su voz no alcanzó a llegar a ella._

_Fin del flash back._

Suspira, ya relatada la historia...

-**... Entonces, al otro día intenté explicarle, pero ella se negaba a oírme, cuando le decía lo que en realidad había dicho, se burlaba y decía que no fuera tímido y todo eso. Después de tanto esfuerzo, simplemente dejé que creyera lo que quisiera... y debido a su comportamiento, me alejé todavía más de ella ...aún así, ella continuó diciéndole a todos que somos novios aunque todos ya sepan que no es así... Aunque claro...** - le dirige una significativamente mirada a su atenta oyente-** ...Siempre llegan los 'nuevos' que simplemente creen lo primero que oyen.**

¿Debiera creer en sus palabras?...

Tal vez, la encrucijada se le reveló en las facciones, porque él se aventura a decir:

-**Seguramente ella te contó que yo le confesé que me gustaba, pero tal y como te dije, JAMÁS le confesé tal cosa** -ladea la vista, porque imposible es sostener la de ella mucho rato, increíblemente doloroso es porque el escepticismo que le dedica es insultante e hiriente por igual - **En todo caso, ya le dejé las cosas claras por teléfono, así que... seguramente mañana te enterarás de que lo digo es verdad, Akane, y si no es suficiente, pregúntale a cualquiera de la preparatoria... claro, menos a Ryoga.**

Al hacer mención a su hermano, un brillo intimidante cruza su mirada, y vuelve a enfocar el rostro de la chica quién frunció el ceño ante eso último.

-**¿Por qué a Ryoga no?** - le pregunta extraña, desbordando esa inocencia única que su acompañante tanto valora.

Risible es para el hombre que le preguntara aquello, cuando la respuesta es más que evidente.

Al menos, así sería para cualquier chica... debió suponer que con Tendo sería un caso especial. Que para ella no existe lo obvio, menos aún, cuándo aquello posiblemente le sirva de halago.

Definitivamente, Akane no calza con el estereotipo de chica adolescente que se tiene en estos días...

Otro punto más a su favor, otra razón más para considerarla encantadora y admirable, por la refrescante individualidad que su persona representa.

-**¿De verdad que no te das cuenta de nada? ...**- le cuestiona, observándola fijamente, ligeramente incrédulo.

La chica frunce el ceño, sin comprender el trasfondo de la pregunta lanzada, mucho menos, aquello que ese hombre le insinúa discretamente.

No puede evitar relacionar su presente con la situación pasada en el desayuno, en la que también fue presa de aquel mirar que pareciera devorarla en cuánto el contacto visual dura más de la cuenta.

Se hundieron en un mutismo en el que ambos se conectaron por medio de sus miradas, como revelándose secretos ...gritándose confesiones indecibles.

Un imán que los une a ambos visualmente, en el silencio exquisito de una noche tranquila y calurosa.

De pronto es él, quién rompe el silencio con la siguiente frase.

-**...Deberías ser un poco más 'perceptiva', entonces...**- dice utilizando palabras previamente calculadas, y son éstas expuestas en un tono suave, peligrosamente suave- **...Creo que estás pasando por alto detalles importantes, Tendo...**

**-¿Detalles? ¿De qué hablas?** - le interroga la mujer, sintiendo sinceramente que 'algo se le escapa'.

El hombre por su parte sonríe satisfecho al percibir su perturbación.

-**¡chicos, ya es hora de la cena!** - oyen a lo lejos la voz de Nodoka.

Ambos se ponen de pie, y sin decir más, se dirigen a la casa con el silencio nuevamente instalándose en ellos, porque él no le revelaría lo que ella ...con algo de tiempo, de igual manera se enteraría; y ella, porque no concibe caer en los juegos de aquel hombre que le dedica frases de carácter implícito.

...Aunque, algo sí tiene claro, y es que ahora, después de pasar ese rato con él, la incomprensión fue zanjada, las respuestas fueron dadas y ahora lo tiene todo MÁS QUE CLARO...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero de corazón, que les haya gustado este capítulo así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Aquí les dejo mi msn thecolorofhope.-(arroba)live . cl , a quién guste tenerme en el suyo.

Respuestas:

**Akane_Maxwell**: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad me gustó mucho escribir el capítulo anterior, pero tenía mis dudas de si gustaría, porque también leo fics y sé cuán agotador resulta cuando lo único que se ve es sólo texto, y más cuando los puntos aparte son escasos y se ve todo como una gran masa de letras y letras, por eso es que procuro colocar puntos aparte cuando tengo oportunidad. Creo que disfruto más escribiendo así que diálogos, pero de igual manera, espero que te agrade como sigue la historia n_n Cuídate mucho!

**LadySaotome3**: A mí también me gusta Ryoga, el de la serie, ¡Es que quiere tanto a Akane que conmueve!*-*, además cuando se pierde en muy gracioso xd... ¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre que sale ponen una música como de tragedia? xd , en realidad es uno de los personajes que más me agradan de la serie, aunque no lo parezca jojo e.e . Como pudiste ver, no fue un invento del pobre Ryoga, esta vez fue Ukyo quién malinterpretó todo según su conveniencia, a ella siempre la odié u.ú ...En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! n_n

**itzeldesaotome**: ¿Gracias por qué? Disfruto escribiendo, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer lo que escribo n_n . Y sip, últimamente actualizo frecuentemente, porque estoy de vacaciones y eso me permite escribir tranquilamente, sin presión alguna. Además, por ciertos problemas, estoy obligada a quedarme en casa así que aprovecho de escribir para pasar el tiempo, supongo que ya habrás notado lo mucho que disfruto haciéndolo n_n . Gracias por escribirme, ¡Cuídate muchiiiiiisimo!

**AkaneKagome1**: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por escribirme, ¿Me cuentas que te pareció? n_n

**Rutabi**: Está bien, pues entonces te preguntaré por tus expectativas en cuánto la historia finalice (oh... punto débil T_T) Es que, no sé si sabes pero tengo varias historias sin terminar, antiguas historias que comencé hace mucho y quedaron inconclusas, así que entre mis propósitos para este año, está el terminar una historia e.e SIP..., y emm, se dieron los pensamientos de Akane de una manera breve, pero espero que te haya gustado, y exactamente, aquí hubo un acercamiento que yo considero importante e.e , no el que tenía en mente pero... importante al fin y al cabo, y es que el tengo en mente pretendo plasmarlo en el próximo. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero saber qué te ha parecido, que es importante para mí saberlo n_n

**luniitaturksa**: Aquí está la continuación y espero saber qué te ha parecido ^^ , cuídate mucho ¿sí?

**Annita Kyoyama**: ¡Oh! y yo soy novia de Yamashita Tomohisa*¬* , es tannnnn lindo, búscalo por interneeet *-* es precioso, ...eeeh, bueno jeje xd, Ukyo está loca e.e , siempre ha sido la que peor me ha caído, ¿Se nota mucho? jojojo, cuídate mucho ¡Saludosss!

**97pupi**: jaja ¡Sé a lo que te refieres! De eso habrá más en los próximos capítulos, pero créeme que los habrá, ¡Amo esas escenas! Y en esta historia no faltaran. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y también espero que me cuentes qué te ha parecido n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Acostada en el tejado, con los ojos pegados a un cielo despejado intenta poner en claro sus ideas confusas.

Pensamientos tan dispersos, desordenados ...claman por un instante de paz, de tranquilidad plena que se pueda disfrutar y meditar, y así encontrar el orden que requieren.

Los eventos ocurridos ese día en la preparatoria, le rondan en la mente todavía.

Ukyo estuvo durante toda la clase cabizbaja, y no es hasta el receso, cuando se reunió con ella y entonces la muchacha dio rienda suelta a su llanto...

...¡¿A qué vino el sentimiento de hipocresía cuando el natural consuelo se dio? ...No tiene lógica alguna, pero por algún motivo su consuelo le supo a falsedad mezclada con ironía.

A lo lejos, divisó un mirar grisáceo presenciar la escena...

Cómo Kuonji se desenvolvía en sus brazos, desbocando sus emociones en lágrimas e insultos dedicado a ese quién a lo lejos figura de testigo casual.

Y aún sabiendo lo involucrado que está en el asunto no se acercó, ni se alejó tampoco... parecía vigilar desde su posición segura el curso de los acontecimientos...

Lanza un pesado suspiro.

-**Akane...**- oye pronunciar.

Gira la cabeza para enfocar a ese hombre hincado al lado suyo, observándola con curiosidad.

-**¿Y bien? ...¿Ahora me crees? **

**-Debiste haberte acercado, cobarde** - le reprocha, enarcando una ceja.

Una sonrisa amarga fue la que acudió a sus labios, antes de responder con seguridad:

**-Créeme, fue mejor así...**

**-¿Por qué no te acercaste, Ranma?** - el tono severo es evidente, prueba de que no cree del todo en su pasada oración.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, y al igual que ella hiciera antes de encontrarlo, alza su mirar al pacífico cielo.

-**Preferí quedarme a una distancia prudente para cerciorarme de que las cosas marchaban bien...**

La incomprensión ocupa sus facciones, más el interés de formular la interrogante no se da.

-**Iré a entrenar un poco** - anuncia en su lugar, y se levanta de ahí para saltar deliberadamente del tejado.

Entre sorprendido y angustiado, inevitable le fue exclamar el nombre de la mujer con la que segundos antes sostuviera la corta plática.

Se apresura a asomarse y la observa caminar tranquilamente en dirección al dojo...

Sonríe y se deleita con su andar tranquilo, cómo en su camino estira los brazos y se masajea los hombros, queriendo liberar sus tensiones.

* * *

Golpea a su enemigo invisible, una y otra y otra vez.

Después de un rato las gotas de sudor decoran su rostro, brillantes gotas seductoras..., según definiera, aquel sujeto que la observa a escondidas desde la entrada.

...Ajena a todo escrutinio, continúa con su práctica...

Embebido en sus movimientos, colma sus ojos de ella, de esa sensualidad que únicamente esa chica desprende y él más que gustoso contempla.

Respira hondo, intentando recuperar la confianza que se instauró en él en cuánto la divisara -_por mera casualidad_- entrar al dojo, y es que al verla practicar su confianza se le vino abajo estrepitosamente e incluso se olvidó de pronto de sus verdaderos objetivos.

Da unos pasos, y carraspea con la intención clara de hacerse notar, y lo consigue, porque ella se detiene y voltea a mirarlo.

Por una costumbre, le sonríe.

-**Hola Ryoga, ¿Qué tal?**

El sonrojado muchacho, le contesta casual:

-**Bien, bien... ¿Y tú? **

Es este individuo que se le presenta envuelto en timidez, quién le brinda más confianza, por eso es que se permite sonreír y sentirse a gusto en su compañía.

-**Bien, ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?**

Tentadora sugerencia, sumamente tentadora.

Y estuvo a punto de dar la respuesta afirmativa que su corazón ordena, cuando el calor de otro ser alcanza su hombro y lo obliga a voltear.

-**Ranma** - masculla molesto, al hallarse frente a ese sujeto que confiado le sonríe ..., y es el brillar de su mirar grisáceo su condena.

Se le ensancha la sonrisa... y Ryoga supo -_con sólo captar los gestos de Ranma-_ que sus planes se vieron desbaratados...

-**Mamá te llama y está furiosa... Parece que se dio cuenta de las sobras de comida debajo de tu cama**- le dice con un aire de superioridad que a su receptor le pareció insoportable.

A regañadientes, se dirige a Akane quién a una distancia contempla curiosa la situación, y le dirige una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

**-Lo siento, Akane.**

**-No hay cuidado.**

Seguidamente, cabizbajo lo ve alejarse de ahí con un aura oscura adornando su cuerpo.

Ranma se le acerca con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada acechadora, otra vez...

...No, este sujeto, a diferencia de su hermano, no le infunde confianza alguna...

**-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo...Akane?** - le pregunta queriendo sonar casual.

El corazón le da un vuelco.

Retrocede un par de pasos, y es que tiene claro que NO desea ir de paseo con él.

Por algún motivo, pareciera que ese hombre intuye que una negativa no sería su respuesta, y contradiciendo sus posibles convicciones, ella le responde:

**-Lo siento, tengo ganas de practicar ahora.**

Un salto acaba con la distancia en un segundo, y de pronto se ve acorralada, víctima de su intimidante cercanía.

-**¡Oh! Vamos, Akane, no seas así...** - con el atrevimiento gobernando sus acciones, toma entre sus manos aquel rostro femenino y acerca su rostro al de ella, para la plena consternación y aturdimiento de la mujer.

Sonríe otro poco, porque lee sus pupilas, porque interpreta ese brillar que cruza por su mirada, y en un susurro continúa con la frase:

- **Si le hubiera ofrecido a cualquier chica ir a dar un paseo, aceptarían** **encantadas,...**- acaricia su rostro con ambos pulgares deslizándose en su piel, rozando sus labios, e interroga-** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?**

Egocéntrico, pretencioso; ambos términos acuden a su mente al ser receptora de semejante táctica de manipulación.

Se aparta de él y retrocede otro tanto más a la vez que, acusadoramente, lo apunta con el dedo índice.

-**¡No vuelvas a tomarte esas confianzas conmigo, Saotome! No nos conocemos hace tanto como para permitirte esas cercanías, ¡No reaccioné antes porque me tomaste por sorpresa, pero desde ahora tendré en cuenta que eres un aprovechado, ¿oíste?**

¡¿Qué ocurre aquí? , se pregunta incrédulo.

Si creyó por algunos instantes poseer el dominio en el asunto, entonces ¿A qué viene ahora la rebeldía?.

Insólito es que ella se alejara, como sintiéndose insegura y desprotegida con su cercanía y acudiendo lejos, alcanzara la protección perdida.

Insólito es que esa mujer lo apuntara con el dedo y con el mirar le insinuara que no le es digno de confianza.

Insólito es el rechazo reciente... ¡Nunca en su vida fue rechazado! ¡NUNCA!

Y ahora, ahora viene ella a restarle puntos a su autoestima con su terquedad y carácter, ¡¿Qué se cree?

Sí, ¡¿Qué se cree situándolo en esa posición tan miserable?

Esa mujer a quién abandonó hace escasos segundos en el dojo, no sin antes dirigirle con la mirada demoledora, se enteraría de quién es SAOTOME RANMA.

Caminando, ahora por la acera reconoce que su táctica antes empleada no contó quizás con la sutileza y delicadeza necesaria para tratar con esa mujer. Sí, quizás utilizó el modo equivocado...

¡Já! Aún tiene tiempo para probar con otras tácticas, utilizaría todos los medios a su alcance... TODOS si es necesario...

* * *

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?

En tantas ocasiones a lo largo de la vida, se viven momentos desagradables, se experimentan las sensaciones correspondientes.

El golpe es brutal y certero.

De los recuerdos malintencionados, nadie huye. Éstos se repiten una y otra vez, martirizando, reviviendo el suceso con sensaciones incluidas.

El peso de la consciencia también recae y quema a la indiferencia, esa que en soledad se desvanece porque no es necesaria, porque la sinceridad gobierna y la falsedad se desintegra...

¡Para su desgracia! A veces, es más sencilla la mentira; la verdad tiene sus principios y condiciones.

El techo del lugar ya no es visto con la claridad que debiera, y finas lágrimas surgen de sus emociones contradictorias...

...Quizás actuó a la ligera, no debió ser así de brusca, tal vez él sólo buscaba ser amable, tal vez él sea cariñoso por esencia...

La urgencia, la necesidad de estar lejos de esa criatura desconocida a la que tanta desconfianza se le confiere -_quizás injustamente_- es la que la embarga cada vez que lo siente cerca, cada vez que una conversación se entabla.

Es él, sin quererlo, capaz engendrar en ella el deseo de huir despavorida de su lado porque simple y llanamente ya no aguanta las emociones que él le induce.

Se siente inquieta y avergonzada. Quizás lo malinterpretó todo, pero es que... es que ¡Ella necesitaba alejarse de él! ...

Se sienta en el suelo en el que se había dejado caer minutos antes; se seca las lágrimas, se refriega los ojos.

Lo ha decidido. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se convence a sí misma de que aquello es lo mejor.

Se pone de pie y se encamina en dirección a la salida del dojo con una sola idea en mente:

_Escaparía de esas emociones inexplicables, se alejaría de Saotome Ranma... _

Continuará...

* * *

Un capítulo corto, sin embargo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Parece que a Ranma no le está yendo nada bien...Pobre, creo que en los últimos capítulos no he favorecido mucho al chico, pero ya verán cómo todo se arregla...

Lo siento mucho, pero ésta vez no contestaré a sus comentarios, (prometo que en el otro sí) ahora tengo urgencia por subir este capítulo, y es que a partir de la próxima semana las entregas no serán tan frecuentes...

De todas formas muchísimas gracias a todos quiénes se dan el tiempo de escribirme, se aprecia bastante.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
